


Blurred Memories

by Pupperkip



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Child Abuse, Child Death, Childhood Trauma, Depression, Discussion of Abortion, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Smut, Forced Abortion, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, Human Trafficking, Implied Relationships, Mystery Character(s), Neglect, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad, Tags Are Hard, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Trauma, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 26
Words: 30,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pupperkip/pseuds/Pupperkip
Summary: Tord's only four, yet life doesn't give a shit. :)
Comments: 52
Kudos: 31





	1. It's never safe

**Author's Note:**

> This shit is sad and Idk how to use archive. Takes place in an omegaverse setting; a world where omegan trafficking is not completely illegal in all countries etc. Enjoy, I don't know how to write diddly squat. This is gonna be a long ass book and tiny chapters because I'm lazy, thanks. If you can't tell, I'm adding every warning I can think of because this is meant to be some deep ass shit. Heed my warning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tord is a kid with a long story and multiple unpleasant experiences. He'll find the truth one day, but when?

* * *

"Jeg er kald.."

Tord cracked open his eyes, peering up at the familiar voice. The halls were blacked out, the only light peeking through was from a small moonlit window in the upper left of each cell; it was around midnight and he wasn't used to being woken like this by Marianne.

"..It is cold.. Hvorfor vekket du meg?" He asked, rubbing his eyes and trying to adjust his vision. Marianne was hugging onto her thin blanket as she fiddled with the fabric. "Because I wanted to ask.."

It was silent, the two young pups exhausted. Tord didn't understand why she always had to ask, weren't they friends? He didn't understand a lot of things, only surpassing his title of a newborn pup by four years. He opened his hoodie he'd had ever since he could remember, "Here, we can keep warm?"

She tilted her head, confused at first. She figured it out, eagerly scooting under and popping her head through the neck hole. It was a large hoodie, meant for an adult. The two huddled close, already dosing off, soft purrs filling the heavy silence.

_"Takk skal du ha, Tord."_

_..._

"Du må telle." Marianne urged, smiling and squishing Tord's cheeks as she giggled. Tord closed his eyes and counted to three twice; he didn't know what came after it, and the alphas didn't really teach them much.

The occasional beta was kind enough to strike up a conversation with the little ones, and everyone was happy when they let a midwife omega come in to sooth those who were ill. Though they didn't understand that it was because they were dying, let alone what death was or meant. Still, the midwife always tried to provide something for those who were cursed to live such a life. Then the alphas would take him or her away..

After he'd counted, he opened his eyes. Marianne scooted back with a smile, "Jeg vedder på at du ikke finner den..!" She looked confident with her statement, and Tord smiled. "Jeg vedder på at jeg kan."

They were always playing little games with what they had, and it wasn't much. They had to be careful, because if they made too much noise the guards got annoyed. Last time they were loud, an alpha threatened them with a weird stick. The alpha hadn't been here since, and they really didn't miss him. It was boring here, but they thought it was okay; it was their normal, and they were able to enjoy each other's company.

Tord was glad; they'd always have each other.

He searched around the small cell: corners, sheet, thin mattress, but the pendant was actually hidden well. He was confused, looking at Marianne. She was smiling with that infectious giggle, and Tord started checking her pockets. He found nothing, absolutely amazed. He was stubborn, deciding he'd continue rather than giving up.

"Du er morsom-" Marianne teased, and Tord's curiosity sparked further. He soon realized that something clinked each time he moved subtly. He grinned, reaching in his hoodie pouch and pulling out the silver pendant. She must have done it when she was squishing his face. "Det er juks." He giggled, tackling her.

As their playful scuffle commenced, they were immediately frozen by a loud bang that rattled the walls. The two immediately stopped, as did the other pups in other cells. There was yelling, and suddenly a tone so fear instilling that they trembled anxiously. They'd never been subjected to an alpha's alpha voice. Tord looked to Marianne as she started sobbing.

He felt like crying too, unable to try and comfort when an alpha stormed in with an odd looking item. It was two cylinders connected to a strange handle. The alpha suddenly aimed it at the cell across from them, and then

_**BANG**_

_**...** _

That night they couldn't sleep, nor eat what little they were given. They were shaken up, and by morning they decided it was best not to play any games.

...

 _The pups blood splashed the wall in a beautiful shade of red; who knew a color could be so pretty yet terrifying. The shotgun was then pointed at them both, being reloaded. Another similar bang was heard, and they shrieked, but when they opened their teary eyes the alpha was on the ground. Two alphas and a beta hauled his body out, "Den gale tispa ... Could have killed off all our live stock. Who the hell gave that fucker access?" An alpha seethed at the three, but Tord didn't understand everything they were talking about._ _He was busy, trembling, he wiped a fleck of blood from his cheek._

_How many bandaids would that pup need? He wondered anxiously.._


	2. Never be alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tord just wants to be helpful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some wholesome stuff to make you feel like shit in the next chapter. My gf is stinky and impatient so it be shorter than intended. That's right, I'm calling you out 👁👄👁

* * *

_A week had passed._

Tord looked over at Marianne, silent as he'd traced little shapes into his palm; he wasn't used to seeing her so sad. Usually, she always said lots, but.. She hadn't said anything today.

He remembered what happened with that pup, but the pup still hadn't returned from where they took him. That alpha didn't either, and Tord hoped they wouldn't let him come back. Maybe that was why Marianne was so sad. Tord took another glance at her; she looked somewhat tired, so maybe she was hungry or sleepy.

Sick of wondering, he scooted over. "Vil du leke etter å ha spist?" He asked, figuring that she would cheer up then. She looked at him, her eyes dulled and rather than saying, she shrugged.

Tord was a little worried, but he just sat. It wasn't too much longer, a beta came in with a cart. They were fed twice a day, sometimes only once. The beta slipped a little bag of crackers through each cell's bars: one per pup. Afterwards they each got a little metal cup of water.

Tord scooted up and took both bags, bringing one to his friend. He brought the water cup over to her side carefully, and sat with his own.

"..Takk.." Marianne murmured, extremely quiet. Her voice sounded a bit raspy, and Tord tilted his head. "Har du vondt i halsen?" He asked, and she nodded. He looked at his water, placing it with her cup. She looked at it.

"Have it." Tord stated, digging into the bag and fishing out a cracker. He nibbled at it, almost choking when he was squished in a hug. He felt better despite knowing she wasn't feeling okay. As he ate, Marianne drank both waters and left her crackers alone.

They had to eat fast usually, since they collected the cups and bags. Holding onto the food wasn't allowed since it attracted rodents, and it was true; Tord once tried to catch a small mouse, though it escaped down the hall. Tord didn't really like the rule though.

He had gotten accustomed to waking up on time so he wouldn't miss any meals. It wasn't fun missing out on the small bit of food they got; it always gave him a bad tummy ache. As he noticed them start to collect the cups and bags, he took Marianne's bag of crackers, dumping a bit into his hoodie pouch. The same beta came through, and Tord returned the bags and cups.

He hoped she'd eat something a little later.

...

The sun was within the little cell window's view, which usually meant it was about noon; Tord didn't know names for the time, so he just made it up in his head that he'd call it "almost done," since he knew it would be night awhile later.

He turned to face Marianne, "..Want food?" He offered quietly, in which she shrugged a bit, "Jeg er litt sulten.." Her voice sounded much less raspy, which made Tord smile, shifting closer and tapping her shoulder.

"Se her inne." Tord said in a hushed tone, showing the crackers he'd saved. They were a bit broken, but still good. Marianne frowned, "The rule.."

"Men de vet ikke, vær så snill å spise?" Tord pleaded, and Marianne gave in. She gave him a look, "Vennligst ikke gjør det igjen.." She murmured.

Tord didn't really listen, just happy that he'd been helpful. This was what friends were for, right? He didn't need anyone else, and he had no-one else. He didn't want to be alone. He didn't want Marianne to leave him; they both promised they'd always be there for each other.

...

_That night the two slept somewhat peacefully._


	3. Rare comfort is bittersweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not every alpha is cruel. Tord wishes all alphas weren't so mean, but life isn't fair, is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said this chapter would be horrible but it's not that bad tbh. I guess I forgot about how I wanted to go about writing? Either way it will get dark eventually. I'm tired af.

* * *

The next morning Tord noticed that Marianne seemed better, though she still didn't talk.

He had been fine with it though; he didn't want her to make her throat worse. They'd been playing like usual, just a more quiet game that involved no talking. The game was pretty simple: each time you blinked you lost a point, and you only had three points. So far, Tord had won twice, and lost seven times.

He wasn't very good at it.

Tord was a bit thirsty, somewhat wishing that breakfast would come if it was coming at all. He signaled a pause to their game, crawling over to the bars where he squished his face as he attempted to see who was guarding today.

A somewhat heavy looking alpha woman was standing there down the hall, and Tord hesitated before trying his luck. "Unnskyld meg?" He chirped, and the woman looked towards the cell.

Marianne seemed to bristle at Tord, stopping as the woman walked over and crouched down. Surprisingly, she looked very friendly. "Ja? Snakker du bare norsk, kjære?" She asked with a gentle smile.

Tord hesitated, "No, I speak little English. We're not... We are not.." He was trying to think of the word, "You're not supposed to speak it?" The alpha asked, and Tord nodded as he assumed she knew more than he did. "Who are you?" Tord asked quietly, wondering why this woman looked so... Round. She also smelled weird.

The alpha could tell what was on his mind, so she took a careful seat on the ground by the bars. "My name is Kriste, Jeg antar at du ikke ser mange mennesker." She said, and Tord wondered why she suddenly sounded so sad. Marianne came over aswell; nice alphas were hard to come by, and they liked any positive attention they could have.

"You probably haven't seen a pregnant alpha before, not many people do." She said and ruffled Tord's hair. He purred in response, taking her hand and desperately nuzzling it. He didn't understand that sentence entirely, so the alpha resorted to speaking to the pups in their native tongue.

Kriste repeated herself, this time so they could understand. They both seemed very confused, and the woman was surprised to find out they'd never seen anyone who was pregnant; they'd heard of it and she explained that a pup was inside her belly.

Tord looked at her stomach, very curious how it got in there. She just explained that sometimes they magically grow, and Tord thought it sounded better than what he'd been thinking. He thought she ate a pup and it was stuck, and he wasn't sure why the woman chuckled a bit at this.

They talked and Tord forgot about his thirst; he and Marianne were eating up the attention. "Are you staying?" Tord asked, hoping she would be the guard for awhile or longer. The alpha sighed a bit, explaining that she was filling in for today. They were sad to hear, pouting.

"I have time still." She promised, glancing around at all the cells with the poor omegan pups. Tord didn't know why she kept seeming ..sad.

Would she miss them too?

They talked and talked, quiet so that the other pups wouldn't hear. The woman knew their fates, and she was trying not to get very emotional in front of them. She couldn't save any of them, nor could she give all of them her attention. The least she could do was pet them and offer a smile. It was hard; not every alpha was like her.

Norway was a hot spot for omegan trafficking; it wasn't illegal, in fact, it was a law that omega's must have permission by their alpha to even be out. Though.. What omega would want to be out and alone with no protection?

This place was disgusting.

Omegas were nothing but objects here.

Tord didn't understand yet..

Unfortunately, he'd learn..

_One day._

_..._

Later that night when the woman left, supper came.

It was nice to finally eat and drink something, though Marianne kept trying to savor her water. He felt guilty that he'd already drank his, wanting to help.

"Thirsty still..?" He asked, and she shook her head. He knew she was lying, and got an idea. Maybe if she asked them and explained that her throat hurt they'd help and give her some medicine. He whispered in her ear, and she frowned. She wasn't as brave as he was, and it was a good thing.

Tord wasn't as smart.

When the Alpha who brought their dinner came by to collect their cups and bags, Tord gathered his courage and tapped the man through the bars.

Tord froze up a bit at the harsh look he got, "Hva vil du, gnager?" The alpha grumbled lowly. Tord immediately told him about Marianne, but the response he got was just a scoff.

The alpha started walking off, and Tord tried again. "Vær så snill?" He begged, putting on his best puppy dog eyes.

Nothing.

He looked towards Marianne, sorry he'd failed his attempt. She crawled over, sitting. They both went back to the silence. All the pups got a bathroom break afterwards, escorted to and from the dim lit bathrooms rushfully.

Tord couldn't help but feel hurt, unable to stop thinking about why some alphas were so mean.

If only he knew, alphas could be much worse.


	4. Sometimes pain is physical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tord tries to help, but sometimes it can get you hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah,, ow my feels. Oof.

* * *

Another couple days passed since that alpha came. Tord had sometimes looked to see if she returned, driven by desperation, touch starved and wanting just a little bit more affection.

Unfortunately he didn't see her no matter when he checked. He slumped against the bars, sniffling a little.

Marianne came over, sitting close. He didn't really look at her, too busy wiping his eyes. He didn't get it. Why did he feel so lonely? This was how everyday was. This _was_ normal.

"Tord?.." He looked over to Marianne, "Ja..?" He asked, glad that her throat was better now. He felt her wrap her arms around him, and he reciprocated it almost immediately. At least this always helped him feel better. Snuggling always helped. It just wasn't the same as the attention from others.. But it helped no less.

Soon they both sat there in a heap of purrs, just resting. Tord thought that maybe the woman was coming back after the pup came out; he wondered how it would get out if it grew in there though.. Maybe it was like using the bathroom? Maybe it magically appears.. Or something like that. Marianne sat up after a good while and tugged Tord over, "Vil du leke gjemsel?" She asked, holding her pendant. He looked at its silver engravings, smiling a small bit and nodding.

They always tried to cheer each other up on the rainy days.

...

Tord had won again for the hundredth time by now, though it was only because Marianne giggled a lot when he was close to finding it again. They'd been playing the game for hours, and they hardly noticed anything around them.

They were quiet to the best of their ability, though it was exceedingly difficult when they giggled. Giggling was also fun, because it made him feel silly. Tord glanced up suddenly when a shadow emerged: an alpha standing at the bars. He seemed to have a nasty expression as he watched the two, making them both a bit silent and still, suddenly no longer playing out of anxiety.

The man looked small for an alpha, or maybe he was really skinny. Still, his tattoos and multiple piercings made the two very uncomfortable. He seemed like he was waiting. Tord didn't like him or how he smelled.. He smelled like that sweet smelling liquid that some alphas and betas drank from glass bottles.

After a bit, the alpha kicked the cell bars, making the two jump a bit. "Well? Fortsett det .. I want to see what you've got there.." He said in a husky growl. Tord and Marianne exchanged glances, the man continuing to lose patience. 

Marianne hid the pendant behind her back, both pups staring at him as he unlocked and opened the cell door. "Come on kid, hand it over. Jeg vil bare se det.." He persuaded, but Marianne didn't believe him. She shook her head, and Tord bristled when the man grabbed a fist full of her hair.

"Hva var det?" He barked as he pulled her head over to look her in the eye. She yelped, and Tord panicked. This didn't ever happen, and he was scared. "Stop!-" Tord yipped, despite knowing that he could get in trouble for speaking English. 

"Go sit in the damn corner you little shit-" The man seethed, reaching around Marianne until he had a hold on the pendant. She tried to tug it back, begging for the man to let go of her hair and her silver necklace. With everything happening so fast, Tord had went straight for the arm that was gripping onto his friend, clamping his teeth into the skin as hard as he was capable. He didn't know what else to do.

He growled viciously, at least as vicious as a four year old pup could. The guy let go of both the pendant and Marianne, hissing in surprise, "You stupid little-!" This made Tord bite harder, seeing it was working. For a moment he felt a bit of pride, until his own hair was yanked, the yelp it elected making him let go.

It was only a couple seconds that Tord recognized a pain in his stomach, eyes teary as the alpha had kneed him with zero mercy. He thought he was going to vomit, curling into himself on the ground. "Talk or bite again, **DO IT**!-"

Tord whimpered, hearing that tone again: an alpha voice. He was trembling, curling even tighter when the man spit on him, the disgusting saliva hitting his face. He was crying, being deathly silent out of fear. He didn't even hear or realize that Marianne was also crying.

By the time Tord opened his eyes, the man slammed the cage door shut, locking it and leaving. Tord felt sleepy, noticing the pendant glitter as the man carried it off. The last thing he saw before falling asleep was that, that and Marianne at his side.

...

_He tried his best._


	5. Always watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tord meets someone unexpected, unaware of the danger that he'd been in prior to the figure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sure do love writing short ass chapters

* * *

_Sometimes it's hard_.

_Blurred images: the pendant, Marianne, and the man_.

...

_That man.. How could he?_

...

"Pl... U..!"

_Tord heard it ringing, but it was hard to understand._

"To.. ease.. P!.."

_Tord thought it sounded familiar. He wanted to sleep.. Just a bit longer._

"Tord please.. jeg er redd.."

_Marianne._

"..Please.."

Tord could see. It was blurry. His stomach hurt.

Marianne hiccuped, continuing to pat at his side with her hands while chirping for him to get up. "Tord- ikke forlat meg.." He heard, but he didn't get what she meant. He was right here. He could see himself perfectly fine.

Come to think of it.. He never could before. He could see himself. A blur on the ground. He looked around the blurred room.

_"It's not your time yet, my dear. Go on."_

He didn't see anyone, and he didn't recognize the voice. Despite it speaking English, he could understand it. "Hello?.."

_"You're meant for a greater purpose."_

Tord desperately looked for the voice, confused. "..Where are you?" The words left his mouth with ease: no struggle.

_"You have little time."_

Tord whipped around, startled at the person in all shiny yellow: gold. He was wide eyed; they didn't have a smell, and they looked pretty despite the lack of any facial features. Was it a person? His curiosity edged him to get closer.

_"That's it my dear, come and take my hand. I'll always be with you."_

The figure reached out, and Tord felt something calming as soon as his hand touched the stranger's. An overwhelming warmth.

...

Gasping in pain, Tord forgot about what just happened. He coughed, blood coming out and hitting the stone floor: a new stain to tell his story. He shivered, feeling horrible. Marianne looked overjoyed to see him move, hugging him tightly. He yelped, whimpering.

"B-Beklager-!" She whimpered aswell, looking at the blood Tord had coughed up. She was still crying.

Tord hated when she cried. It made him cry too. He was unaware that he'd been like this for two days. Marianne told him that they would take him if he didn't wake up by tomorrow.

Take him where? He wondered.. Maybe where they took that pup. Could a bandaid fix this? He didn't think it would make it feel better..

Maybe.. bandaids couldn't fix everything? If it was true.. What actually happened to that pup? He decided to think about it later.. Right now he just wanted to snuggle. Marianne stayed by his side, and all he could think of was how he messed up. The pendant meant a lot to Marianne. He tried to help, but..

Why did that man do such a mean and hurtful thing? It wasn't fair.. He teared up, apologizing to Marianne. She responded with a measly growl, so he said it again. He was instead nuzzled, taking it as forgiveness.

It wasn't. Marianne would never forgive him for almost dying. She learned what dying was when Tord stopped breathing. It was horrible; she thought he'd never wake up. The alphas told her he wouldn't. He was lucky they were wrong.

...

The rest of the night was nothing but thick air.


	6. Clarity isn't a given

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tord can't help but be curious, just as he is clueless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super tired and decided to make this one short per usual. Don't mind me as I look for a nutritious snack in the washing machine.

* * *

Two days.

Tord felt completely fine, just a little bruise by his ribs and that was all. The alphas he'd seen had all looked at him weird. He heard them whispering things: his recovery and his value.

He understood neither word.. But it was okay he supposed. Everything was normal aside from the pendant. Tord blamed himself, if he'd have only bitten the man harder. Marianne didn't seem too torn about it, despite it being the only thing that was special to her. Every omega pup had one item, and Tord's was his hoodie. He didn't know how he got it, but he knew it was.. _good_.

Marianne had nothing now, and Tord didn't understand. Why was she so happy still? She'd been sharing her small bit of food the past two days, and snuggling him often. He liked it. Snuggles were always warm and they made him smile. They also smelled good; Marianne smelled like sweet apples. Still, he thought she'd be more upset.

Marianne interuppted his thoughts, "Play..?" She asked, and Tord didn't know if he wanted to or not.. He nodded hesitantly, and she frowned a bit before hugging up against him and purring instead.

Marianne took him for granted; she didn't understand why Tord did what he had done. She didn't get why he let himself get badly hurt. She was very thankful that he was alive; he meant more than a pendant, and he was a good friend. He always shared and made her happy. The pendant was only ever there, but not for her: like Tord. They sat and snuggled, taking turns nuzzling the other while chittering happily now and then. 

As they did so, an alpha lead two other alphas down the hall of cells. They carried a clipboard, an odd box, and some folders. Both Marianne and Tord continued to pat, nuzzle and purr, not paying much attention. Well, not until the alphas stopped in front of their cell next.

They paused, looking at the three a bit. Then that odd box made a click noise, a flash of light followed. Tord blinked, rubbing his eyes and wondering why they did that.

"That picture will do nicely; we can crop them apart. That one right there has a bite on his record, which is pretty early. If it continues we'll take more disciplinary action, though we doubt he'd do much else." The alpha said, writing stuff on his clipboard.

Tord understood a little bit, but not really. He wished that they all spoke Norwegian only.. It wasn't very fair. The alphas continued to talk and point, sometimes about the other cells.

"These two pups are pretty valuable in the sense we can probably auction em' off after their first heat. Good temperament and unique traits sell fast, and I bet that one there with those eyes would really make a buck." The second alpha mentioned, and the two gave a silent agreement. The alpha with the clipboard then added, "Unfortunately can't sell em' just yet. Maybe if that one gets moved early, we can do ourselves some good. There's some other ones down this way-"

The alphas kept walking, and Tord felt uneasy. He wanted to know what they were saying completely, and more importantly, what it meant. He decided to go back to snuggles..

...

Later that night, Tord and Marianne played until they passed out, huddled in the corner on the thin mattress. Tord dreamed about someone without a face; they seemed familiar.

_"Don't forget."_

Don't forget what?

Tord's dream then became one of any pup's dream: pleasant and distracting. He smiled a bit at the foggy imagery, and went back to playing on the moon with Marianne and the stars.

...

Life would be much better as a dream.


	7. The past (Part one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Øyvind(Ivan) is an alpha with not much bite nor bark, though that's only because he has no reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna spoil shit about how he correlates with the story :)
> 
> Not an OC, but I guess he.. is? You'll see why. Hhhh- said too much.

* * *

_How did I get here..?_

It was often on his mind, as he didn't really enjoy his homeland anymore. When he was a pup, life was average.. Then again, ignorance is bliss. Everyday was the same routine, guarding helpless omegas who probably didn't have the nerve nor strength to escape this hell-hole. He was no different.

"Øyvind, you're not watching any of them-" He snapped out of his thoughts, though his blank stare didn't falter by much as he looked towards the other alpha speaking to him.

_Why watch them, they're caged like wild animals. At this rate we're a zoo with glorified slavery._

"Øyvind are you hearing me or not?" The alpha growled. Øyvind didn't care much for speaking, so he gave a curt nod. Talking was like a curse: you speak your mind and your opinion in a place like this, you'll end up caged with the omegas.

 _I hear a lot more than you'd think- It's already a prison for me here. All you ever do is.. listen. The only job I have is a marriage, and the divorce is like a death sentence. Didn't have a choice, gotta remember.. Though I wish my parents had taken a bit more thought into filtered condoms. Actually? I don't want that image in my head.._ He contemplated.

"So you heard what I just said?" The alpha scoffed, and Øyvind realized that he should have probably paid closer attention. He nodded once more anyway, because he could probably guess by now. It wouldn't be the first time he was threatened or scolded like he was an eight year old pup.

Øyvind looked down at the alpha, then watched him head off down the hall. He was taller than almost every alpha, standing at 6'6 and he had yet to see someone taller. He was somewhat lanky in appearance, though he had more strength than he let on. He just chose not to fight. He was only one person.

...

By the end of his shifts, he felt numb.

_Maybe I should sleep through my alarm tomorrow._

He thought, but it would probably make him pay later on. He ran his nimble fingers through his hair, brushing it out of his face. He slowly found his steps coming to a halt as he heard it again.

A large set of apartments provided by the job was where Øyvind lived, as the trafficking business was everything in Norway. It's importance was as significant as a corrupt lady liberty: for there was none if you were an omega. Even as an alpha it could be kinda shitty, if you weren't an asshole then you could see. You could _see_ how it's disgusting. Øyvind saw it perfectly well.

These apartments weren't too shabby, and they were close to being free for workers like him. Why? Because they surrounded the facility like a barbed wire fence. An omega who tried escaping would have to enter and exit the cameras view, only to be stung by defeat; it was impossible with alphas left and right: all standing at the only routes of freedom.

 _Freedom doesn't exist._ He thought half-heartedly.

He was still just standing, listening. He lived one door down from a guy and his mate, and there wasn't really a day this week he hadn't heard his yelling. He 'talked' to the guy on occasion at work, and in this very hall. Øyvind didn't really want to per say, but he didn't say anything, including 'no', so the message never got across.

He heard a loud slam, and then the door opened as he stood haphazardly and awkward. The alpha before him lit a cigarette and took a hard drag before noticing him. "Øyvind, wasn't it? Noise a problem?"

_You could say that? It's not the noise that's bothering me, but sure, let's go with that._

He didn't indicate a response at all, and the alpha let out a husky laugh, "Always quiet.. Kinda why I like you, you're a good listener." Another drag of the cigarette, the smoke billowing into Øyvind's general vicinity.

Øyvind wasn't really a fan despite admittedly smoking a bit of weed once; after that, never again, he was pretty fucked up after it. He was about to start walking back to his apartment, where he should have been ages ago, but was cut off.

"Listen, you're off on Thursdays and Fridays right?" The guy asked, and Øyvind debated on it before shrugging like an idiot.

 _I'm not sure that I appreciate you knowing my schedule._ Øyvind thought blankly.

"You seem respectable, and I appreciate your silence. I've gotta go on a business trip and I'm leaving my mate at home. I'd take her with if she shut the hell up- seriously all she does is _talk_." The guy said with a hint of distaste. "In any case, can you check in or something if I hide my keys?"

Øyvind weighed his options. Sighing, he pinched the bridge of his nose and nodded. He'd regret this..

"Thanks, I'll bring you something when I'm back."

He already regretted it.


	8. The past (Part two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Øyvind is very conflicted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an actual long chapter,, wowie. Uh,, yeah enjoy. Insert me adding new tags after this.

* * *

Øyvind stared at his alarm, knowing well it would go off any minute. This was how everyday was. Every morning he sorta just.. Waited. It was boring, but he had this hope that maybe time would stop and he could lounge around forever.

He sighed when he heard the alarm suddenly beeping, pressing the snooze as he sat up with a shiver. The air was particularly frigid this morning, and what was worse? He was going to go see about what David had wanted to show him before he left on that trip. He assumed it was where he hid the keys, but why not just tell him? That alpha was weird, and gave.. off vibes. He was like a friendly face that was a little too friendly or something.. Øyvind couldn't place it.

He rolled out of bed and got his shit together and showered, hitting his head on the curtain rod again in the process of getting dry. He really needed to put that up higher..

He looked at the time again, getting dressed before he was heading for the door. He stopped short, seeing an envelope on his table. It dawned on him that he had to still fill out the form. Every year they tried to spark interest into alphas with a selection of omegas, but Øyvind rathered.. Not. He didn't want a fake or forced relationship, no thanks. He didn't wait around much longer as he exited into the hall.

He sighed, going to go knock when he heard some kind of commotion from inside. Now, he wasn't really the kind of guy to snoop but..

" _Please!-_ You can go another day- I need you please..!"

He could hear a woman chirp, he assumed it was David's mate? Seemed pretty upset. Øyvind hesitantly pressed his ear against the door, listening closer.

"Can't you shut up for five minutes? It's not hard."

"B-but you're never around anymore- and when you are you're angry, j-just stay and I promise I'll be quiet..! Please I need you, i-if you're gone I'll be cold and I- just.. Think about your p-"

"Damn it omega, you're not pregnant. Let go of my arm.."

"But-"

"Let. Go. Now."

"..Please, I just want you to hold me.."

Øyvind listened as it grew silent, the woman whimpered and he heard shifting around.

"As soon as I get back, you're getting that tumor aborted."

Øyvind felt like vomiting honestly, despite being around horrible people on the daily. What kind of alpha aborts their pup? It was literally natural instincts for an alpha to be protective of his or her offspring.. How could this guy say that? Maybe he didn't mean it. He couldn't, could he? He got back suddenly when he heard footsteps.

Øyvind wasn't really sure he could keep this up. He waited and assumed that the door would open, trying to clear his conscience. After a couple minutes the door was still closed, so.. He knocked. He promised, after all, and he felt terrible for that woman. Next time he'd mind his own business..

 _I can't look this guy in the face, probably never again actually.._ The door then opened.

"Øyvind hurry won't you? I gotta leave within next year." The alpha half joked, and Øyvind didn't really find it funny. He wanted to say ' _Hey, we're not friends_ ' or something along those lines. Probably something insulting.

David stepped aside, and Øyvind couldn't see the woman he'd heard anywhere. "I just wanted to inform you that my mate hasn't been feeling very great, and it's messing with her head. Can you make sure she takes these atleast once or twice while I'm gone? I know I never mentioned it, but I'll pay if it compensates for the trouble. You're a great guy," he patted the taller man on the shoulder and shoved the pill bottle in his hands.

When he left, Øyvind looked at the pills with a grimace. He'd been handed the kind of drug you'd roofie someone with.. And he was expected to give them to a pregnant omega?..

Speaking of, it really reeked of pregnancy.. It was a sickeningly sweet scent that made him wonder how the man didn't ever smell like it. It dawned on him that there was a lot of obvious neglect..

But.. What could he do about it?

He tossed the pills away and decided to actually find the omega. He didn't even know a name. He had nothing to even say honestly. He looked around the apartment and found a closed room eventually, listening in as he heard weeping. Hesitantly, he knocked: a gentle knick knack. Carefully, he opened the door. What he saw made his heart wrench.

The omega was curled up on a ton of David's clothes, hugging herself and by the look of it she'd even tried to make a body shape to lay by her side. She opened a teary eye, peeking up with desperation when

"W-who are you?" She slightly panicked.

_Didn't he tell her I'd be here?.._

He wondered precariously. Øyvind debated on words, but the woman spoke up again.

"..Will you lay w-with me? Please.."

More fresh tears, the smell of need and distress greeting the air harshly. He was enthralled by her strange eyes, they were..

 _A beautiful silver_.

He hesitantly took a couple steps over, sitting on the edge of the bed respectfully. He couldn't just.. Say no. Which was odd? He was forced to say no a lot to omegas.. But if the boss was here he still probably couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Can you come closer?.. Please.. I-I just want a little.." She hesitantly grabbed onto his hand, bringing it to her face and holding it there. Then she was quiet, and it was awkward silence.

The poor woman purred weakly, apparently so touch starved that a mere touch to her face was satisfaction. Her hormones must have been everywhere.. God it was horrible. Øyvind had seen it all almost, but this felt different. She made his chest heavier than any omega that cried.

...

An hour of sitting like this and his hand was no longer his. He sat on the floor as his entire arm was being a body pillow currently. It was fine, mainly since the crying stopped.

".. You're very kind. I didn't think he would actually let anyone visit.." She commented, looking at him as he stared blankly at the wall. "You're not like you look." Øyvind looked at her.

 _What do you mean by that?_ He wondered.

".. You don't growl when I talk.. Or when I touch you.." She murmured, "Will you.. really check in tomorrow, too?" She asked, looking at him with a pleading look in her eye. He nodded, because how could he say no? He actually didn't mind. This wasn't as bad as he imagined, aside from the gross relationship example David was. It was like Øyvind forgot how she was just an object: a possession by Norway law..

He hated it. The mere thought was nauseating.

"Thank you.. You're very quiet, are you okay? Can.. Can you talk?"

"Yes, I can talk." Øyvind said, feeling his throat with his free hand. It always felt a bit scratchy at first. "I just don't like to talk."

"Oh, I'm sorry.. I hope it wasn't offensive, please don't be angry.." She seemed to tense a little.

"I'm not.. I promise. I don't get angry."

"Never?"

"Never."

"What's your name?.. How do you know David? You don't have to answer- but I won't make you talk anymore." She held onto his arm gently, looking at his freckles and counting them.

"Øyvind, and he just talks to me."

"Can I tell you my name..? Sometimes I think he forgets.. He never uses it anymore."

Øyvind nodded, feeling pretty terrible once again. That alpha didn't use her name talking to him either. 

"Aurélie, thank you, Øyvind. You're very kind..."

There was a long silence again, and he assumed she had fallen asleep. He didn't want to disturb her, so he sorta pretended he was comfortable.

"..I like you." Øyvind quirked a brow at the sentiment, swearing that he didn't move. Maybe she hadn't fell asleep after all.


	9. The past (Part three)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Øyvind talks more than usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter with these two for a bit. I just learned i can put images in here holy shit. Too bad I don't know how to link diddly squat. I'll figure out how to put images of them eventually.

* * *

Aurélie talked for hours; David was right, she sure talked a lot. Øyvind actually liked it. She was very sweet, talking about all sorts of things. She talked about the relationship when it started, unintentionally making David sound like even more garbage. The way she talked about him like she loved him a lot, and how she second guessed if maybe she was too clingy..

She talked about how she loved whenever he'd bring her home dinner, instead of having to make it herself when she wasn't very good at cooking. He apparently got angry that she burned what she made, a lot, and she laughed a little saying that she wished she could make something amazing. She talked about how she loved when he hugged her for a couple minutes. Aurélie said she was glad that she'd have a pup eventually, because it would snuggle with her, and then.. She seemed anxious.

"He doesn't want to be a father.. He says that, I wouldn't be a good mother because I can't do anything right.. He makes me take birth control but.. I lied."

_Lied..? What do you mean?_

As if reading his mind like she'd done the past few hours, she kept talking. "I hid the pills and pretended to take them. I.. I just get really lonely. When David's home, I think about how lucky I am, because he could get rid of me.. I could go somewhere horrible, and I don't want that.. I just want to show him that I can be a good mate, and mom, and we can have a happy family.."

She looked at Øyvind, ".. He loves me still, doesn't he? He.. He doesn't say it much if at all.. And when he does, he says if he didn't love me I wouldn't be here.."

Øyvind didn't know how to respond. What did she mean by love? There wasn't love in anything he did. Øyvind didn't want to lie, or hurt her feelings. Instead he shrugged, lost for an answer. She searched his expression, "Can I.. Can I hug you? Just for a minute?"

He hesitantly nodded, getting off the floor so she wouldn't have to bend over. Just a simple hug, right? She latched onto him before he had a chance to sit properly or comprehend. Aurélie hugged him quite tightly, actually. He was a bit surprised.

"You're warm... I like it very much." She murmured, and he responded by petting her head, not sure why this felt so comfortable. He liked how silky her hair was, actually. She then spoke up again, "..You're a good listener.."

 _I get that a lot._ He thought to himself.

"I hope you visit some more, this was a nice change.. I don't get to talk very freely. Thank you for this.. You didn't have to stay this long." She let go of the hug, clearly torn about doing it. She settled for taking his hand again, pressing her face against it.

_I'll try my best.. But I don't want to promise you something that I can't keep._

Øyvind looked at the time on his phone, seeing just how long they sat. Holy shit, she was talking with him for seven-and-a-half hours. He didn't plan staying the whole time nor night, but he kinda rathered her speaking than the silence of his own apartment. Her voice was pleasantly distracting, and he wasn't alone in his head contemplating for once.

She noticed him check the time, "..Oh... Do you need to go? I'm sorry.. Thank you again.." She let go of his hand after taking a minute to purr into it.

 _Don't do that.._ He thought guiltily.

He thought for a moment, "..Aren't you hungry at all?"

"O-Oh- no not really. I mean, yes, but lately standing on my feet too long hurts my back. I also don't want to start a fire either by cooking," she smiled a bit shyly at her bad joke.

"What do you like?"

"I'm not picky. I'll find something eventually, there's cereal and crackers in the pantry. I might eat some of that. Please stay safe.."

Øyvind sighed, "I'm not leaving, you need to eat something." For the pup atleast.

".. Well alright. What about you? Do you want some cereal? There's plenty-"

"No, and you're not eating cereal for a dinner.. What else is there?.."

"You seem to talk more when you're persistent. Your voice is lovely, too." She murmured thoughtfully, "There's the stuff to make spaghetti, or a casserole, but.. Well, I burn everything except desserts so I-"

"You don't have to cook," Øyvind interrupted, and Aurélie looked excited, "You can cook? Can I watch? You don't have to make anything, but if you do can I..?"

"..Sure." He watched her get out of the nest and off of the bed, gleaming excitedly. "C'mon then," she dragged him out and to the kitchen, showing him where everything was like a young pup showing their toys on Christmas. He smiled briefly, suddenly tense as she got on a chair to reach the top cabinets. 

He took her waist in his hands and set her back on the floor quickly, making her very confused. "I'll find anything up there.. Don't do that.."

"Oh, sorry.."

"It's fine, just take care of yourself.." He murmured, and she looked a bit embarrassed. "I just don't get to show people things, and I like baking. I want to be able to cook, too. It's exciting, because David doesn't ever cook.. I try watching cooking shows, but I think I just have bad luck." She explained.

"Can I ask you something, Øyvind?.."

He nodded, adding, "Sure."

"Why don't you have a mate..? I can smell omegas on you, but none of them seem very attached. You work in the ring.. Don't you?.. I didn't believe it at first when I smelled you, because you're not mean at all."

He wasn't really sure what to say, "I work there.. Yes. My parents were high in the hierarchy, so I had been placed to work at a young age by default. I started when I was twelve. It's not a fun job, I miss just sweeping." He explained, pretending he answered the mate question. He didn't feel like talking about that.

"Oh.. Well, can I ask you something else..?" She hesitated.

"You don't have to ask to ask a question."

"Oh. That is a bit silly isn't it.." She flushed a bit, "I was curious what you think of the name 'Hope' if it's a girl."

"It's your choice. Hope is a nice name, what about a boy?"

"I haven't thought about it yet.." She admitted, "I really wanted a little girl.. Because I never got to have a family growing up. If it was a boy what would you name it..?"

Øyvind had the noodles simmering by now, genuinely thinking. "If I had a son, I'd name him Tord."


	10. Busy thoughts without answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tord doesn't think much about why things are the way they are, but he's starting to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiny chapter go brrrr

* * *

Tord turned five after a couple weeks; he didn't know it. He never had a birthday: no omega did.

They had no way of knowing, because they didn't want omega's to be very bright, not even about themselves. It made them more vulnerable, naive, and susceptible to just about anything, really.

Tord wasn't very upset about life up until recently; he couldn't stop thinking about the pendant. It became very distracting, and sometimes he looked up at the little cell window. He wondered what was out there. He wondered if he could ever go out and see it. Marianne was concerned about him, constantly trying to make him smile. It worked, but only sometimes. He refused to say what he thought about, because he even started to question the things that made him happy.

He wanted answers..

"Tord? Kan du høre meg?" Marianne asked, and Tord realized that he was staring again. He apologized, and she patted his head a couple times. After that they played like normal.

Tord noticed a strange looking thing he hadn't seen before, scurrying in the corner. It was alive. Marianne saw it too, but she seemed a bit more fearful than curious. What was it? Tord asked in his head.

Tord got closer, and the thing had legs.. Kinda like a spider, but a lot more of them. It looked like a noodle with legs. He hesitantly went to poke it, and its shiny shell was very rubbery smooth. It stopped moving, so he picked it up with his fingers. Its legs slowly waved, and he was fascinated. He put it in his palm, and it crawled along around his fingers. He giggled, because it tickled..

"Hey kid, Det vil bite deg."

Tord froze up slightly. That sounded familiar.. He slowly looked up to see.. That man. The man that took Marianne's pendant..

Tord visibly tensed, looking at the creature on his hand. It wasn't hurting him. Would it really bite him? The man noticed his caution, laughing abruptly. "Patetisk." He followed it up by spitting through the bars.

Tord felt Marianne hug against his side, both of them nervous. Tord was also.. Angry? Was that it? He felt like biting the man, but last time hurt really bad.. He didn't want to cough blood again, it tasted.. Weird. Very yucky. He eventually put the bug down and it ran off into a crack in the wall. It was just silence before Tord spoke up, "Hvor er det?"

Marianne did not like this.

The alpha quirked a brow, "Cocky aren't we? Why, what will you do about it if I tell you?"

Tord sorta understood, and it was frustrating. He bared his small fangs with a little snarl, and it only made the man smile. After that, the guy kicked the cell like he had last time, making the pups flinch, tears stinging at the corners of Tord's eyes. He was very upset, because he wanted the man to disappear and never come back. He.. He wanted him to go and get beat up badly, and not wake up for a ton of days too. Maybe never wake up.

"See ya, kid. Enjoy bugs in your ears tonight." The man simply commented and walked off. Gone, hopefully forever. Tord put a hand over his ear, wondering if a bug would really crawl in. He hoped not..

...

By late afternoon, Tord and Marianne just laid on the floor and did nothing for the most part. At one point Marianne braided Tord's hair in the back, and then he braided hers. Tord's didn't stay very long since his hair was much shorter compared to Marianne. Her hair was very long, and fun to mess with. She liked when he combed her hair with his fingers.

A couple random alphas passed by with another clipboard and a woman in a long white coat. The woman looked at Tord for a long time, and when he noticed, she merely turned her head. The alphas then seemed to be talking, and 'doctor' was a frequent word they used. Something about 'about time', too.

He wasn't paying too much attention this time.

He just wanted to focus on braiding. She had large curls that bounced when you pulled them back, like a spring. They were fun to watch.


	11. The death of innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go south, and nothing could have prepared him for something so cruel or traumatic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🛑🛑WARNING, WARNING, WARNING🛑🛑
> 
> I cried writing this chapter, literally drenching a tissue with just tears. It's horrible.
> 
> This chapter contains non-con, which is alone terrible, but also underage experiences that can be extremely scarring to the victim (or triggering depending on your own experience or preference.) 
> 
> Take this warning seriously, and note that the tags are there for a reason.

* * *

A couple more days passed by, and Tord had stopped trying to dwell on things.

Things were actually very nice lately, as they'd been given granola bars for breakfast each morning. That rarely ever happened let alone more than once, but it sure put a smile on his face. He liked the chocolate chunks and marshmallows, they were very sweet and filling.

Now it had been past breakfast, and Tord was sitting. Two alphas from a couple days ago were here. On occasion, he watched as a pup was escorted somewhere out of view. They'd be gone for awhile, and he wasn't sure why. Everytime one returned, they had an odd peice of food. A small color circle on the end of a white stick. He assumed it was food because they licked it, and held it in their mouth. He wanted to know what it tasted like; it didn't look very good, despite the other pups seeming to enjoy them. 

He noted that Marianne was currently napping in the corner, which was fine, but he wanted to ask what she thought about this.

"This one's the one that's last for today, right?"

Tord's attention immediately looked up at the alpha who stood by their cell.

"Yeah, I think so. Says he is, but I don't see what she meant by looking ill. Looks fine to me," The second alpha unlocked the cage door, "He recovered from that weird injury too, but I'm not a doctor so.."

Tord scooted back a bit as the first alpha came and took his hand. She didn't tug very hard, and Tord wanted to see where they would go. He followed rather politely, down a couple different corridors. He'd never been this far away from the cell. It was very exciting.

He didn't see cells where they stopped: a door with a glass window. It had a plastic sign, but Tord couldn't read. The surrounding area had alphas at some desks, taking calls and putting files away. He didn't see anything like it before. He was very giddy, lighting bouncing on his heels as he looked at everything new.

Then the door they stopped at had opened, and the woman in the white coat from before had opened it with a smile. She patted him on the head, "Thank you," she informed the alpha that brought him, looking back down at Tord. "Come along now sweetie," she purred, and Tord's curiosity lead him to go in the room without being asked twice.

The room was very white, and it smelled funny, but clean. There was weird things on the wall, and a table with padding and paper on it. He wondered if they'd be coloring, the thought was very exciting; he didn't ever get to color, just once and he got in trouble. Probably because he took a pen and paper without permission from the alpha who'd been guarding..

Tord looked back at the woman; she was in the middle of locking the door. Why? Maybe she always did, and it was like being in a cage. He didn't think about it much, as she also closed the shades. She looked very nice, and he couldn't wait to see what the other pups got to do. Maybe he'd get one of the circles on a stick. He wanted to know what they were.

"Take a seat up there." Tord looked at where she pointed, wondering why he'd sit on a table with paper. Nevertheless, he went and tried to climb up. It was very difficult, struggling as he did. He felt her hands assistance, eventually getting up and sitting. "Very good," she purred, Walking over to a thin screen: a computer. Tord continued to look around, swinging his legs over the edge of the table. The woman sat at the computer, doing something probably important. Tord was quiet, occasionally watching her. She would occasionally look at him, now that he was watching. He wasn't sure why, but it sorta made him uneasy after awhile. Her eyes would keep looking him up and down, and he didn't know if it was normal.

It was silent for a bit.

"Do you like it in here?" She asked, and Tord took a moment because he was still figuring out English. He nodded soon after processing, and she returned a smile. "You know, when I saw you I thought about how adorable you are.. And you don't speak English well. I think you're my favorite, what do you think of that?"

Tord didn't understand this time, too much being said, but then she came over and ruffled his hair. What she said must've been good then, and he really liked the affection, purring and nuzzling her hand. He noticed someone, he thought, in the corner. He looked, and the shiny yellow had disappeared right by the door. He wondered what it was.

His attention refocused as the woman told him that this was a special doctor's visit, or so she called it. He was greatful that she said it in the language he understood.

But..

He was startled when she took off his hoodie, and he expressed very clearly that he wanted it back. "You will," she promised, explaining she'd give it back after. He calmed down momentarily, until a cold hand slipped up his shirt. He complained, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable as she leaned in and breathed against his neck. He looked at the door, and he didn't think he was enjoying the new room anymore.

He immediately squeaked when her fingers pinched a nipple, pushing at her hands after he had enough. "H-Hva gjør du?-" He asked, wanting to be back with Marianne now. The alpha just gently shushed him, and he obeyed.

This wasn't supposed to happen.. Right? Maybe it was, and it would only be a bit. The other pups liked it.. At least, they looked happy when they returned to the cells, so it would maybe be okay..? He didn't know anymore.

He just sat with his eyes squeezed shut, frowning at the weird feelings. She began to kiss along his jawline, still touching until..

She stopped.

Tord was relieved when she went back the the screen, fixing his shirt, glad it was over. It was over wasn't it? He was a bit anxious, really wanting to be done.

"Er vi ferdige?"

"Not yet honey," She replied, putting gloves on. Tord slightly whimpered, "M-Men jeg vil være ferdig.. Please?.." The woman looked at him with a soft expression, "I know, I know.. Denne neste delen vil være annerledes, og du vil få en godbit når vi er ferdige."

He perked up a bit at the mention of a treat. The next couple of things weren't so bad.. She showed him his temperature, and explained what the stethoscope did when he asked. He got to hear his heart, and he thought it was super cool. He relaxed, because this wasn't as bad feeling. A bit weird, but it was also fun. His favorite was when she let him squeeze the pump to the blood pressure cuff, it sqeezed and gave his arm a small heartbeat, too. He didn't notice her take pictures here and there.

"One last thing," She said, and Tord was curious. She had him get down for a minute, "Kan du trekke buksene dine ned?"

Tord froze in confusion, wondering what would happen. He thought you were supposed to keep clothes on, unless it was bath time. She said it was different before though, and she was right, everything else wasn't too bad..

He looked around, not wanting anyone to see if he really had to take them off. He then took off his pants hesitantly, giving them to the woman. His face was pink, because this was very embarrassing. She patted his head again, getting something hidden out of the cabinets. It looked like a bottle.

She pulled out a stool and set it by the table, which would have helped before. He went to climb up, but she stopped him. "Bare stå på det." He looked back a moment but stood on the stool like instructed. He suddenly felt her hands tugging off his boxers, and before he could even protest, she pressed his upper body flat on the table. He was slightly panicked, asking questions that she didn't answer this time. She'd gotten silent, and he heard something click open.

He was scared.

Nothing seemed to happen as he heard the sound of something squirt, and he realized it was probably whatever was in the bottle. He then squeaked out as he felt something cold and slimy go somewhere unpleasant. It wasn't his butt, so he was trembling even more, wondering if he was stabbed. This hurt, but not like when he coughed up blood before. He started to whimper, tears falling.

He tried yelling, "J-Jeg vil tilbake til cellen!! Plea-"

Her hand that had previously been pushing him down was now holding his face suddenly, nails digging into his cheeks as she squeezed firmly: a silent threat for if he continued to scream. She used her upper body to hold him down, and he could feel her once warm stare sharp and menacing, even if he could see her, he knew.

He didn't want to be here; he didn't like her anymore. The alpha seemed so kind, but now she was hurting him. He trembled, scared to talk, yet at the same time he wondered if he did something wrong, and if she'd stop if he apologized.

He immediately began to say he was sorry, yelping when another slimy thing stabbed him. He was crying, the objects felt uncomfortable just sitting, and he began to struggle when they moved some. He could hear her telling him he was tighter than other little omegas, and he didn't know what it meant at all.

"V-Vennligst stopp, det gjør vondt-" He pleaded, but she didn't. This lasted what felt like forever, and Tord continued to let out distressed chirps and whimpers, crying as he had to endure it.

Then the slimy things came out, and he relaxed a bit, sniffling and attempting to get up. He heard a zipper and more of the stuff come out of the bottle, and he tensed up again. It wasn't over yet, and he struggled some more.

"Hush now, it will be over soon.." She cooed in his ear, "Don't scream, jeg kommer til å gjøre det verre hvis du gjør det."

Before Tord could say anything, he felt something much larger than the last two slimy objects. It kept pushing, and he screamed anyway when it finally managed to go in. It stung, and it burned when he felt something pop, warmth trickled down his leg and he had no way of knowing it was blood.

Now his struggles were violent, and he begged and begged for her to stop. His heart was thundering, and then he wasn't there anymore. He'd zoned out and felt as if he was nowhere. In his mind, he wondered what he'd done to deserve this. This plain of existence, his mind, felt like he forgot what was happening momentarily. The feeling of agony and overwhelming sadness still lingered here..

Then he was back to the reality.

The cold reality..

The woman covered his mouth suddenly, and he screamed again when he felt more warmth run down his legs.

He felt so sick.

So tired.

_Dizzy.._

_..._

He blacked out.

...

He didn't feel like he wanted to wake up again.

This was when everything changed.

* * *

* * *

"Oh my.. You didn't mention this the last two times-"

"Yeah, well what does it matter? I don't need to tell you everytime I was used, do I? No." Tord snipped, slouching and bristling in the therapists beanbag. He'd never admit that he was actually trusting someone with his dumb life story. Edd insisted since day one that therapy was a safe place. It was mediocre in Tord's opinion.

"What matters is it's progress; I'm so sorry, dear.."

Tord scoffed at the comment, "You say that everytime I repeat myself about something from my childhood."

"Because it's horrible. You deserve validation-"

"How do you know? You don't know everything, or things I've done!" Tord hated it here sometimes. His therapist was too nice, and he thought it was dumb, wanting to choke someone in frustration. He snapped like this a lot, especially when he started going here about a year ago after the incident. He remembered it clearly; he'd been so wrapped up in the binds of his trauma that he snuck out of Edd's room and tried to shoot himself with the house gun. He thought Edd would also snap finally, and hurt him or something, but he didn't.. Thinking about how Edd cried that night, despite everything else, it was what hurt the most about the memory. He hated himself for it.

"They were all right you know, I'm nothing." He muttered, snapping out of his thoughts.

"You're not, and you're right that I don't know everything. You don't have to tell me in detail, but I'd like to know what you've been through eventually.. What happened to you is horrible, and most certainly not your fault. Take your time, and please continue."

"..." Tord held his breath. He knew it was inevitable.

"Fine.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't even bring myself to reread for errors so yeah. Just accept any misspelled words. 😔
> 
> Hopefully those of you who have had childhood trauma have gotten a therapist,, because honestly I felt that and I still have two therapists.


	12. Still feels cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tord ends up back with Marianne, but things aren't the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🛑🛑Another chapter but with emotional abuse. I'd say equally terrible. Kids don't need this shit, but it happens. Get a therapist if you or someone you know has been sexually abused or abused in general. 🛑🛑
> 
> Whenever I write about cruel characters I legitimately have to tell myself "No,, you can't kill them. Not right away anyway, you'll ruin plot. 😔" So I'm just sitting angrily wanting to stab a woman who doesn't exist, poor Tord djfkkfldlfkfk

* * *

Life isn't fair.

Never was, never will be.

It had been two hours before he began to wake. He remembered everything, everything besides falling asleep. He opened his eyes, albeit being a difficult task; his eyes crusted from all the crying.

His body still trembled violently, and he didn't want to get up. It still hurt, and he was afraid the alpha would hurt him again. He didn't see her though, as he noticed he was still in the white room. It was colder here than he remembered. He soon realized it was because he was naked, finding the strength to curl into himself.

He wanted to be with Marianne. What did he do wrong to deserve this..? He wanted desperately to know. Fresh tears ran down as he hiccuped, moving his legs alone hurt, and he felt too weak to sit up.

The lights turned on suddenly, and he froze aside from his shaking.

"I warned you not to scream,"

He heard, terrified. He was about to try screaming again, but his throat was too sore. He gathered everything, trying to get away when he saw her. She held his clothes, they were folded. She also held a bucket and a rag. The kind smile on her face was a lie. Tord didn't like her at all..

He finally noticed the floor when his eyes focused. There.. There was blood? It was mixed in with something else that was almost transparent white. The trail lead up to himself, and he started hyperventilating. He was no longer scared nor terrified.

He was petrified.

Things started to click with a sudden rush of memory.

If he died... He would never get up.

He almost died.

Was this going to kill him?

Would she kill him?

The woman stepped around the fluids, "Don't make this hard, Du vil ikke fortelle det til noen, forstår du det?"

He didn't answer.

"Ikke få meg til å skade deg .." She said rather monotonous, putting a hand firmly around his neck.

He only cried.

"hysj baby, det er over .. oppfør deg nå for godbiten din."

Tord didn't want a treat, but he was too afraid to disobey.

...

The woman cleaned him up, redressing him. His clothes smelled clean.. But it didn't make him feel better.

It was like nothing happened after she cleaned everything off.

It did happen though, despite her telling him it didn't in a threatening tone. She said she'd know if he told anyone, and that she'd hurt him again.

He believed it.

She grabbed his arm, escorting him back out. He couldn't stand, so after dragging him a bit she slung him over her shoulder, making him yelp hysterically as it hurt him in his abdomen severely.

The place was dim, a lot of the alphas he'd seen on the way to the room were gone. "Last one a bit dramatic? That was a long time." Some other alpha commented. He didn't dare say a word as the woman laughed in agreement. "Oh yes, he just passed out after getting a shot, nothing serious. He'll be okay."

He closed his eyes and tried to ignore his pain.

They stayed closed, until he heard Marianne chirping his name. He didn't want to talk though, just snuggle..

The woman opened the cell, setting him down as Marianne hugged him. It actually didn't help at all. It didn't provide the amount of comfort he needed. Marianne noticed his sadness, and asked what was wrong.

Tord saw the woman eyeing him when she locked the cell.

'Don't you dare', her eyes said, and Tord didn't. He wouldn't ever say.. He couldn't. She'd hurt him. She'd kill him.

...

Marianne heard the other pups talk about their visit, and it sounded fun. She wondered why Tord seemed sad when he came back. She snuggled him the rest of the night, though he refused to sit. He lay on the floor, because sitting was uncomfortable. She found it rather strange.

When they'd about fallen asleep, Tord hesitated, reaching into his hoodie pocket.

He pulled out a larger circle on a stick, larger than the others, and it was colorful. He looked at it, hand beginning to tremor. He didn't want it. He didn't want a taste anymore.

He tossed it to the other side of the cell, looking to Marianne as she was sleeping.

Good.

...

He used this time to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One donated penny goes to the shooting of that doctor. 
> 
> Insert me robbing a bank.


	13. The past (Part four)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Øyvind being Øyvind; Aurélie being Aurélie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes probably gonna be shorter or at the end probably. Maybe. I'm inconsistent. Enjoy.

* * *

"Oh? Why Tord?" Aurélie asked, helping cut some tomatoes.

She couldn't cook, but cutting was different.

Øyvind was silent. He didn't have an answer for that. He never thought about having a family because, to put it kindly, he didn't want more pups exposed to this wretched hell. Hell if he'd let his pup become a douche, if it was an alpha, that is. If he had an omega son or daughter, well, no. Just no. He wouldn't want them living here in Norway. He didn't have any confidence to leave, so he just settled for being on his own and minding it.

He didn't really want pups anyway? He didn't know how to raise a child. The name Tord had no real significance, he just thought of it in the moment he was asked. He looked over at the omega standing by him; Aurélie looked at him expecting some answer.

"Dunno. It sounds cute I guess? It's not a name you'd be embarrassed to grow up with, probably. Imagine being named Orange."

"Who names a pup Orange? You're joking, right? That's ridiculous."

"No, it's apparently popular in some places." He heard her snicker at first, turning into a giggle. "What?.. I'm serious-"

"I know but it's just silly-" she continued, suddenly pausing her laughter. Øyvind smiled just barely at her laugh, but he was a bit confused when she stopped.

"Oop, be right back-"

"Where are you going..?" He asked, and she paused again.

"I um... Tinkled a little?-" she pursed her lips and looked rather awkward.

"Oh." he went back to what he'd been doing, mainly because it seemed respectful to leave it be. It's not like he understood what it was like carrying something inside him or whatever, so he couldn't and wouldn't judge.

_I hope that bastard starts taking care of her._

Øyvind eventually put the noodles in a strainer, then back in the pot. He didn't cook a lot for himself, but it distracted him whenever he did. He liked it, even though it was a waste of money since he didn't ever eat most of what he made. He glanced at the hall, wondering if she was alright.

She didn't look too round yet, still in early stages probably, but he wondered if it was difficult for her to change clothes or something. He'd give her a bit longer.

He didn't worry much about others. His parents were dead, and even they were shit under his feet. They died in a gas explosion, and it served them right. They were alright parents when he was around five, but after that they were always working, hurting people. His beta mom constantly cheated on his other mom, the alpha, and well, that alone didn't bode well. So there was always a lot of yelling. He grew pretty numb. Dead inside if you prefer. Never bothered him after turning eight.

Now that the noodles were done he put some home made meatballs in the oven; he preferred when the noodles got cold and heating the sauce. Cold sauce on warm noodles was just.. Gross. He was always on autopilot when cooking? He just zoned out. A lot.

"Sorry-"

He looked over as she went back to the cutting board. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you sorry?"

"Well- it was probably gross." She explained, another smile attempting to be sincere, but he could tell it was awkward.

"It's not gross."

"Oh- you're into that?" She blurted, a bit of a pinkish tint on her face as she looked at him odd.

"What? No- No, no, no-" He immediately said in a flustered panic, he wasn't a creep. Then again, not like it would matter if she thought he was. "I mean it's fine. You can't control it- I don't have- don't say that stuff.."

Silence.

She covered her mouth, slightly giggling again.

He wondered what it was now..

"I was teasing."

"I-"

"I wanted to see if you could make any other facial expression, you haven't smiled or anything at all really. That was just a bit funny to watch."

"..." Øyvind deadpanned.

"Goodness, I didn't think it would fluster you so much-" She snorted once more, so he picked her up, walked into the livingroom, and gently plopped her on the sofa. She was a bit confused, but not very worried when he did this. He did say he never got angry, and she felt comfortable enough to know he wouldn't hit her or anything. It was odd actually, because she always worried that David would. As he walked back to the kitchen, she frowned, "Are you okay? Can I still watch?"

"Maybe. Right now you're in a time out."

"What?-" she asked, watching as he went into the kitchen again. "That's not fair-"

Aurélie stayed put either way, getting comfortable since her legs and back ached. She kept looking at the kitchen, occasionally catching a glimpse of what he was doing. She didn't turn on the TV or anything, just wanting to watch him.

She could smell the food, both curious and genuinely starving for an actual meal that hopefully wasn't burnt. Sometimes when she cooked, it wouldn't get burnt but it would somehow taste horrible still. Baking was way different though.

She hesitantly got up and went into the kitchen. "Am I still in time out?" She asked, getting up beside him.

"...Nah. I wasn't actually serious anyway, it's your house not mine."

"It's actually David's, technically. Also an apartment."

"Mhm." She sure did have a response to almost everything. Again he didn't mind. "Go back and sit down- I'll bring you a plate."

"But I'm already standing, and I'm not supposed to eat in the livingroom. I wanna help," she tugged on his sleeve stubbornly, giving him a look. Øyvind was a bit sickened once again by her words. He'd understand if it was a rule for them both to eat in the kitchen, but this was just bullshit. "I'm not going to say anything. Now go sit please?"

She was about to protest, but she obeyed. It's all she ever did.

He watched her go, grabbing the plate with food he just finished with.

He hadn't talked like this in a long time. His voice came a bit easier now, but thinking about it he wondered why.

Why he bothered.

Why he was even here.

He was cruel by default on the daily, yet here he was conversing with a woman that sure was something, to say the least. He genuinely hated talking because it had consequences. He didn't want the burden of backlash. He wasn't the majority.

"Are you okay..?"

He heard her call, and he went back to his newfound distraction.

_Think later, free mind now._

Aurélie was concerned that maybe he was drugging her food. The thought hurt, but whenever David brought her a plate that was why. She figured it out but.. She always ate it anyway. Øyvind wouldn't do that, would he? She _had_ been talking a lot.

She just loved David so much.. She thought if he was happy then she could be happy too.

She didn't see a second plate in his hand, just a glass of milk and the one plate. His expression still looked so blank.. Tired even. She wanted to see him smile. As he set up a tray, she looked at him rather puzzled. "Where's yours? Are we sharing?"

"No..? It's just yours. I ate this morning."

"There's meat though-"

"Oh, not a fan?.. I can remove them-" He offered, wondering what that look was for.

"I'm not allowed to eat meat."

He had to hold back a twitch, because _Really?_ "He's not here. For all he knows I ate them. Eat, you're killing me.."

"Oh- s-sorry.."

"No- no, not like that. That's not it."

 _He's the one killing me, not you._ He once again hated it here, forgetting it was perfectly legal what David was doing. He had to take a minute to calm his mind.

He looked over thinking he might have upset her since she wasn't talking. Instead of finding her sad, she was stuffing her face.

Ah. Well that was good, at least.

Aurélie wasn't too hurt, not taking offense at all really. She really enjoyed the taste of his cooking, it was absolutely amazing. She also never tasted meat, but she was sure it was better than what she made for her mate.

"... Do you think you'll be okay tonight?"

She paused, putting the fork down. "..Yes.." She didn't want to be alone though. "This is amazing by the way- thank you, you didn't need to go through so much trouble for me tonight.." She paused, "I'm sorry I made you talk.. And for making you sit with me.. It's not your job."

She waited, wondering why he was silent. Maybe he decided to finally stop answering, which was okay. Still she felt guilty.

"..Please stop. I don't like when you say sorry. I'll sleep on the couch for tonight."

"But-"

"Just make sure you eat enough.."

...

"...Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's a fake noodle?
> 
> An impasta.
> 
> You're walecum for the ebic joke.


	14. The past (Part five)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, David sucks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://aminoapps.com/invite/7RK7JH4XKY
> 
> That is a link to an amino I made dedicated to my art and stories. Never made one before but check it out if you want to see what the characters look like etc. If the link doesn't work try copying it to a new tab.
> 
> I can't figure out how to link pics on my phone so, images will all be on there if interested.

* * *

That night wasn't too bad, aside from the fact that the couch smelled like smoke.

Øyvind stared at the ceiling that wasn't his own for once, alone with his thoughts once again. But he wasn't alone tonight, because she'd been in the next room; it was a strange thought.

He eventually brought himself to sleep, only to dream about when he was younger.

...

> _"Øyvind, your mother and I are going out to fill an order. Finish up with sweeping, you're not going to have much longer before you start working like us. You need to have ambition; you're an alpha, not a petty omega, understand?"_
> 
> _He looked outside, continuing to sweep the concrete._
> 
> _He felt no guilt knowing they'd soon die._
> 
> _That's what happened wasn't it?_
> 
> _Oh how he would hear them bicker.._
> 
> _"You're such a fucking slut!"_
> 
> _"I wouldn't be If you're unfaithful cock-sucking ass actually gave me a good motive."_
> 
> _"I only fuck around because you're a whore, are you saying you want it harder!?"_
> 
> _"Let go of my arm-"_
> 
> _"Fuck no, you think you're any better than an omega skank? You're still below me, and you wouldn't have anything without me."_
> 
> _"I hate you and our mistake."_
> 
> _Ah yes, he was a mistake. He remembered feeling nothing when he overheard. It was always like that, he just never noticed until he grew up._

_..._

He woke up pretty early.

He didn't talk at all today, just listening to Aurélie talk for hours. 

The day went by so fast it seemed.

"Thank you again.. Um, please be safe?"

He looked at her, simply agreeing in silence. He thought it would be easy.

He left, and ever since he just felt off. She'd sleep alone tonight, and her mate would be back by morning.

He did what he was told. Now it was time to return to his life.

Øyvind couldn't sleep at all though. His head just kept spinning, and all he could hear was her voice. Something about it just made it all worse.

...

That night Aurélie knew the apartment was empty. She thought about Øyvind for a little, looking into the bathroom mirror. Her fingertips gently felt at her collarbone; David's mark had faded significantly. He refused to look at her sometimes, not even wanting to touch her after finding out she was pregnant. She went to the nest, pretending it was okay as she dozed.

By morning she woke up to the door slamming shut. She bristled, wondering what had him slamming doors now.

"Omega!- I got something for you!"

He didn't sound angry at all, and she perked up. He got something.. For her? She felt her chest flutter, crawling out of bed and peering down the small hallway to the livingroom.

"There you are, come here. I missed you."

She couldn't help but smile, because this was very rare. "You did?- I missed you, I missed you so much-!" She chirped, hugging him. He nuzzled her and she felt so happy that it made her tear up a little.

"Here, we're going somewhere in a minute, but I want you to have this." David handed her a small bag with a little charm inside, a purple butterfly. She wondered if she was dreaming now as she pulled it out to examine, because did he really know her fascination with butterflies..? She thought she talked about them less than anything.

"Do you like it? It's your favorite color."

He was right about the color, and she didn't understand. What changed?

This was overwhelming, but in a pleasant way. For the longest time she lied to herself, but perhaps he did care about her after all.

"..Yes, I do, but why?.."

"Isn't it obvious..?" David's expression changed to one that seemed unhappy.

"I- I'm sorry, I just, I'm really happy-"

"Good, now put something warm on, we're going for a car ride."

"Really? Where?"

"It's a surprise."

"I love you so much-" She blurted desperately, clinging onto him suddenly, needing to hear it.

For a moment she felt anxious, but then he responded, "I love you too."

Aurélie didn't notice that she had tears streaming as she'd gotten her coat. Things were changing and it felt so surreal. After getting ready, she joined him by the door. He didn't talk a whole lot, but it was fine because he let her talk the entire car ride.

When the car stopped she noticed they were somewhere strange. A building that smelled similar to the ring, but like pheromones and pregnancy aswell. She wasn't sure how to feel now. "...Where are we?"

"Don't act too surprised, don't you remember what I said? We're getting rid of whatever is inside of you."

Aurélie suddenly clutched herself as he opened his door and got out.

No.

He opened her door for her and she croaked, "No- No you can't!"

"Aurélie, don't you want me to care for you, huh?" He grabbed her wrist and got close to her face. The first time in months, maybe a year, he said her name. It wasn't a good feeling to hear it now, not like this.

"You can't- I want to know the gender- I w-want to hold them a-and-"

"...Omega. Come on, get out. Don't make me drag you along."

"No they're yours! We can have a family- I can be a good mother!-" She sobbed, feeling a pain in her chest so great she thought a truck might have hit her.

He undid her seatbelt and yanked her out of the car. She tried to pull and make it difficult, hoping he'd give up. It resulted in being carried, and she wanted this to be a nightmare. She'd wake up any minute, and things would be normal.

"P-Please I'm begging you-"

"Shut up, I don't want to hear it."

"David-"

"No. You don't have a choice, now stop making it harder."

This was cruel.

So cruel.

And yet she knew she couldn't do anything to stop it.

...

When they returned home after the procedure, Aurélie was broken. She didn't look at her mate, and she didn't speak, only cried. She'd never know what her pup would have been like, let alone the feeling of unconditional love.

It was late and she didn't bother eating. She felt hollow, coiling into the sheets of the nest she made.

She was sorry, apologizing to her sweet baby for being unable to meet them. She was sorry that they'd never get to open their eyes, and look at their mother, the same mother who would have wanted to protect them and cradle them any day. Instead she cooperated and let them die.

She had no choice, she told herself, but it was a lie. She could have made it extremely difficult, but she gave in and gave up.

...

She wouldn't forgive him this time.

...

Øyvind went to work and promptly ignored everyone and everything. He just had a lot to think about, not that he wanted to. He didn't see David, and honestly he was relieved. Whatever he wanted to give him, Øyvind didn't want it.

When it came time to head home, he forced himself to walk past David's apartment without looking.

He hung up his keys and took his hair down, glaring at the envelope form he'd need to fill out by tomorrow.

He really hated it.

He grabbed a Tylenol or three, sitting at the table to get it over with. He filled in his information, once again rejecting each and every option. He wasn't going to buy a human being, never fucking ever. He didn't realize his aggression in the matter until the pen snapped and splattered ink on his fingers and paper.

Great.

_Just wonderful.. I hope they choke on this form. Maybe get ink poison._

he finished, heading to bed. He didn't sleep much, though it was probably better. He couldn't have a nightmare now, unless he counted being alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried yet again.


	15. New introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tord isn't doing the best, and somewhere there's another kid having problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🛑🛑Spoiler slightly: Typically I'd say Matt is an alpha and Tom is an omega, but this au is based off a rp so it's kinda stuck reverse. Either way it do be kinda interesting. Aight have fun.

* * *

Tord wasn't okay, Marianne could tell.

Tord didn't smile, or play, or move to do much at all really for the past few nights. She missed her friend..

He wouldn't talk or say why he didn't feel so hungry and whatnot. She worried, snuggling with him a lot recently.

Tord didn't want her to be sad too, so it was hard. He wasn't sure why this felt so horrible.. He was anxious, afraid that the doctor would come back and hurt him again, afraid she was watching him or thinking about killing him. She said he was her favorite, but why would you hurt your favorite thing? It didn't make any sense..

He wondered if it felt good to hurt somebody you liked a lot, but the idea made him bristle. He would never want to hurt Marianne!

That doctor was just scary.. He couldn't figure it out. Maybe she was a monster..? Did monsters exist? No.. No he didn't want to think about that. He decided to give up on trying to figure it out. He just wanted to nap..

"Tord?"

He hesitantly looked up ever so slightly to show his acknowledgement.

"Kommer du for å ta en pottepause?"

He shook his head. He went not long ago at the last break, and moving was difficult. He couldn't use the bathroom right. It would hurt or be uncomfortable, and he would much rather lie here and be like this.

He could see the worry and sadness as she hugged him, going to go wait at the cell door for their rows turn.

...

_Meanwhile, somewhere miles upon miles across the Norway seas class had also stopped for a break._

The boy hid in the bathroom as he clutched his bear. It wasn't fair at all, he tried to be tough too. The other alpha kids in his class would make fun of his appearance and bully him quite often.

_"He's so small and skinny!"_

_"Why do you carry a teddy with you?"_

_"What kind of alpha cries?"_

_"Ew- his eyes are like an aliens."_

_"What's wrong with you?"_

_"Pipsqueak!"_

Tom sniffled and kept quiet when the teacher came looking for him; she left after checking under each stall, not noticing his feet as he'd had them up. He heard it all, all of the time. Insults never go away. His dad died from brain cancer last year, and his mum found a new mate. Everything was hard lately, and he just wanted to hide away forever.

If his dad were here he'd tell him not to fret. He'd say that it was going to be okay. Tom wished he could hear him say it.

His new 'dad' was hardly supportive at all. His mum was always busy with him now and he felt so alone.

He was in the third grade, and kids seemed to get even meaner. Some of the omegas and betas even picked on him! He just didn't know how to stop it. Maybe they were right, and he should just accept it.

"Hello?"

Tom tensed; he didn't hear anyone come in. They didn't sound familiar.

".. You alright?"

That was a strange question. No kid ever cared, so he didn't answer. He kept his feet up as whoever it was gently knocked on his stall.

"..Bugger off.." Tom hiccuped, and there was silence. He clutched the bear that his dad gave him.

"You sure? I don't mind talking, I'm actually here to miss out on math. It's very boring."

Tom hesitated, because they didn't seem like they wanted to insult him. Not yet anyway..

"What's your name?"

Tom hesitated, "..Thomas.. But my mum calls me Tommy. I don't really like it.. It's humiliating."

"Oh. Well, what about your friends?"

"..I don't have any."

"What? Really?"

"Really.." Tom muttered, wiping his tears on his sleeve.

"I don't have any friends either. I switched schools last week since we moved. It wasn't far, but this school has actual art classes so I wanted to come here instead."

"Are you also in third grade..?"

"No, I'm in fifth. Well, I would be, but I sorta flunked because I broke my writing hand and refused to use my non dominant hand the whole three quarters. My parents weren't very happy about it, but they didn't do much about it and let me stay home a lot."

Tom blinked, tears no longer flowing. "..Oh.. So how old are you..?"

"Eleven, what about you?"

"Eight.. But my birthday is next week.."

"Awesome!- How do you normally celebrate?"

"My dad used to take me to the movies.."

"Oh? You're not going this year or something?"

Tom was quiet. He wished he could go to the movies with his dad, and end the night with fishing and cake. His mom forgot his birthday this year probably, and it was depressing. She didn't say anything like 'Just a week and my Tommy is gonna grow even more!' Or anything mushy along those lines like she would. In fact, she rarely said much besides 'I'll see you later sweetie, dinner is on the stove.' He was glad she was happy, but it felt so gloomy at home.

"No, my dad died last year."

"O-Oh, I'm sorry. Maybe my parents can take us if you want..? Can you come out?"

Tom slightly perked up at the suggestion, hesitant as he put his feet down. "Maybe.. But you probably won't want to if I come out.."

"What? Why? Are you sick?"

"No."

"Then why wouldn't I?"

"I'm a freak."

"So am I if you count talking to a stall door."

"..mmh, fine.. But you'll regret it."

Reaching to unlock the stall door, he paused. "You promise not to insult me?"

"I promise. Why, do you get bullied or something..? Alphas are just like that, that's what my dad used to tell me. I used to be really short, but now nobody bothers me. I'm sure whatever it is it will go away."

Tom still didn't want to unlock it, but he did, very cautiously. He got up and hid Tommie bear behind his back, too embarrassed about the fact he still carried him everywhere. It reminded him of his dad, so he'd never get rid of him.

Upon slowly opening the door, Tom's eyes widened. He certainly didn't look short, he was a whole two heads taller. Then again, he was older. Still looked taller than most fourth and fifth graders he'd seen.

The kid looked at him, and Tom knew he was looking at his eyes. He hated his eyes.

"Woah- that's pretty cool. So.. Still up to come over or something next week? My parents won't mind, they're overly friendly."

"..What? R-Really?"

"Uh.. Yeah? Why would I offer and then say no, that's kinda dumb. Besides, we both have no friends right now so it makes sense."

Tom was in disbelief. "Maybe.. That sounds kinda fun actually.." It dawned on him he didn't know what to call the other kid. "You never gave a name.."

"Oh- that's right, sorry. I'm Edd, it's short for Edward. Can I call you Tom?"

"... Yeah, that's fine."

"We can talk more at recess, if you want. Math is probably over and I don't want to miss art."

"O-Okay, sure. Thanks.."

"No problem, I hope you feel better. See ya later."

"..Bye.." Tom watched Edd leave, waving with a friendly smile as he disappeared. Tom looked at his bear, thinking he should also go back to class..

...

He was looking forward to recess for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very hungry rn. Just thought you should know.


	16. Things can get better and worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's always going to be a good and a bad, isn't there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bro I'm just trying to eat a bagel

Tom kept his head down when it was time to go outside. When the bell rang, almost everyone dashed out, a few taking their time. Tom was cautious, looking around for Edd. He didn't see him anywhere, and he began to wonder if he changed his mind.

"Hey, you're still holding that thing? Wow that's kinda sad."

Tom bristled suddenly as he heard the familiar voice, probably his worst bully, Demetrius. He was the worst for so many reasons; Tom thought he was still suspended after punching him last week. 

"Let me see him,"

Tom immediately growled when the kid tried to grab his bear. He knew a kid his age shouldn't have a stuffed animal, but he needed it more than anything since well, last year.. He needed his dad, and he was never letting him go. He didn't used to bring him to school, but it was his only friend.

It turns out that Demetrius wasn't happy about the growl, so Tom darted frantically for the playground. He didn't want to fight. He knew he couldn't win, and for that he was a coward.

Tom made it to the wood chips, being small had its advantages when it came to weaving through kids. Just when he thought he was in the clear, another kid tripped him and giggled.

_Shoot_..

He landed with an "oomph" as he was now covered in wood chips and a splinter or two if he had to guess. A couple omegas watched and whispered, and he knew that more were watching.

He was used to the humiliation, but it still hurt.

"This thing looks pretty old now that I see it up close. I think I'll help throw it away if you want."

Tom looked up and froze, "Give him back!-" he tried to grab it after jumping back up, but it was raised out of his reach. He attempted to tackle Demetrius, but the effort was pointless when he threw the stuffed bear to someone else watching. He was pushed back, losing balance. He hated it here. He hated everyone.

He was surprised to be yanked up by his hand suddenly, just when he thought of giving up.

"You shouldn't pick on someone smaller, that just makes you pathetic." Edd said, looking at Demetrius rather calmly. Tom was surprised, and even more so when Edd brushed off his bear before handing it back. It was pretty embarrassing, but Edd didn't seem to make any comment about it.

"Nuh-uh, it just means I'm stronger."

"If you're that strong then maybe you should try me."

"..What?"

Edd took a simple step forward, and Tom was astonished to see Demetrius immediately back up as if he was scared.

"Come on, I thought you were strong. Look I'll let you have a head start if you're worried-"

"I don't want to fight. You'll lose."

"I never said anything about fighting. I don't like fighting either, but I can certainly make sure you don't return to school-" The soft smile on his face and his words had the other kid running off.

_Running!_

Then the playground was no longer focused on him, and Tom felt so relieved.

"You deal with him a lot, huh? He'll probably leave you alone now if I had to guess."

"Why'd you help me? Aren't you going to make fun of me for.. This?" He held his bear close.

"Nah. It's gotta be important to bring it with you to school."

"Would you really beat him up?"

"Nope. He doesn't know that though. So wanna talk about what movie you wanna see?"

Tom smiled, "Y-yeah.. That would be nice."

...

After a lot of talking, Tom really felt lucky. He wondered if his dad had something to do with meeting Edd, and maybe it was time to leave his bear home..

"So.. What do you want to be when you grow up?" Tom asked, wondering for multiple reasons as they talked.

"Dunno yet. Maybe something with art, but I want to help people more. Kinda like a superhero- but without powers."

"Hey Edd?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think my dad would've been.. Dissapointed in me for not standing up for myself?"

"I don't think so- you did try standing up for yourself. You fought back, anyway. I don't know your dad but you seem to miss him a lot, so my guess is he's proud."

"You mean it, or are you just saying that?"

"Both. Do you like jokes? Maybe that'll help."

"kinda."

"On second thought my jokes might be too much."

"Oh.."

"They're dairy cheesy, but my parents find them grate."

Tom blinked, "If that was it, that was horrible."

"Really? I thought I shredded it."

"I've heard enough- thanks."

"You sure? I got some gouda ones."

"Oh my god stop-" Tom covered Edd's mouth and they both snickered.

...

Things weren't the greatest as Tord continued to lay. He felt really insecure and vulnerable without Marianne or the pups in other cells. He hoped they'd be back soon.

It wasn't too long of a wait, and when Marianne returned she was excited, tapping his side and saying she had great news. She must've seen something cool.

"Jeg får oppsøke lege også!"

No, no way. Tord couldn't breathe, "D-don't-" he said in a panic. "Ikke la dem ta deg - lov meg!" He cried and began to hyperventilate, but Marianne was confused and concerned. She wanted to go, but now she wasn't so sure. What happened that was so bad? She wished he'd say..

Marianne hugged him and purred, trying to calm him down. It didn't work really, but eventually Tord passed out from overworking himself. She didn't promise, and she felt bad. She couldn't anyway, because they'd still take her.

She forgot to mention that she only overheard the news, and it was tomorrow. Still, Tord would probably be anxious; it was all he'd been lately.

It was best not to think about it..

She lay next to him then, huddled as she joined him in sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're interested in art or extra wikis on characters, the amino is always available. Turns out the code/link expires, so if you feel so inclined to join just ask for a new code. Currently the art is lacking because I'm on a writing kick and I'm more focused on here 😳


	17. Common unfairness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tord didn't expect what he discovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel terrible but it do be the plot tho

The sun had risen, and Tord had just woken up from a nightmare.

He remembered in his dream, there was another loud bang like the one that hurt the pup across from them..

But, it wasn't the pup he remembered. It was a man, and he remembered screaming. There were other people there too, mostly in matching outfits. There was a man with bandages on his head too, but that's all he remembered.

Dreams were always strange.. They could be nice, or scary.

He tried to sit up, wincing at the soreness. He thought about what happened the other day again, tears threatening to fall. He couldn't figure out what it was, but he didn't think he could ever forget what happened, not like he could brush off the 'coughing up blood' incident which he'd gotten over. Something about what happened felt wrong, and it felt like spiders under his skin.

Tord jumped when Marianne suddenly patted his head.

"Er du ok?.."

He relaxed, and rather than being silent, he shook his head for once at the question.

"..Tord?"

He looked at her, and she hugged him like usual. He attempted to actually hug back, silently whimpering. This was much needed, even if she'd been hugging him a lot lately.

Tord wished that he could play or something, sad for Marianne also. He tried to remember a time when they played with the pendant, because it was his favorite game. Even if it was gone, he liked to think about some of their best hiding spots.

...

Tord was awoken by the cell door opening. He rubbed his eyes, not remembering going back to sleep. He watched someone enter and take Marianne's hand.

He got comfortable again, until he realized, remembering that Marianne said something about the doctor yesterday. He sat up fast, despite the bit of pain, "Stop!" He chirped, and the beta holding his friend by the hand had paused in a slight curiosity and confusion.

Tord got his mind on biting rather than pain, and he targeted the beta's wrist. It tasted weird, and the beta yelped when he lunged, "gAH- WHAT THE FUCK?!-"

Marianne watched in shock, and an alpha came down the hall to rip Tord off of the beta's scent glands. They didn't hit Tord like that one guy did, but rather pried him off and pushed him back before pulling Marianne out and closing the cell.

Tord panicked, watching as they were now on opposite sides of the bars. "Nei! Ikke ta henne! Vær så snill!" He cried, but they walked away as if he'd been silent. He noticed Marianne look back at him with a worried glance, and he trembled at the idea that she'd know why he'd been acting like this.

He failed again.

The pain caught up to him as he curled up against the bars, sobbing quietly. It was all his fault.

"Yeah, that one right there again. Second bite this month, what do we do?"

He heard the alpha say, the same one that got him off the beta. He didn't understand all of it, and he didn't care.

"Second, already? If it keeps happening we should move him to warehouse 2B, 1B is full anyway."

"2B? Isn't that a bit overzealous? He's not technically at the age range to be moved yet."

"Well, he's already showing aggression and it's not common. That needs to be fixed. He'll probably learn fast, then go to 1B eventually. Whatever happens we still profit."

"Yeah, guess so."

Tord ignored the conversation, terrified. What if Marianne died, or blamed him and wouldn't want to be friends? He hiccuped, because he knew he wasn't strong enough to help, and he'd have to wait knowing Marianne would get hurt.

...

Tord stayed by the bars, waiting, and waiting some more. He forced himself to keep awake, no matter how much he wanted to sleep away the pain.

It didn't hurt as bad anymore, but it was extremely uncomfortable..

He waited for what felt like forever, until he craned his head and saw the beta and Marianne. She was smiling, and eating one of the circles on a stick.

Tord didn't understand.

Why was she happy?

Did she not feel any pain..?

What happened?

Tord bared his fangs at the beta as they let Marianne back into the cell.

Marianne didn't know what was making him like this, coming to sit with him. She offered a lick from the circle, and Tord turned his head, not wanting to look at it.

She wondered if he was mad at her..

Tord was confused. He eventually had to ask what happened there, and she explained only half of what he expected. "H-Hun ... Hun fikk deg ikke til å kle av deg?"

Marianne shook her head, "Nei?"

He wondered then if she only hurt some pups. He was greatful Marianne didn't get hurt, but now he had to see. He stayed awake, watching the rest of the hours that pups went to the doctor.

...

Tord was starting to feel lost. All the other pups returned happy. Without realizing, he watched the last pup go, trying to see what cell they came from. They must be the one then.

Tord was paranoid, unable to handle the suspense.

Then...

Then the last pup returned.

_Happy._

Tord remembered.. He remembered that she said his visit was special.

It.. It wasn't fair!

He felt hurt twice as much, because it just wasn't fair. Why did she hurt him and nobody else? He didn't like when people got hurt, but there were times he wished they would. He sat, remembering what had happened for the hundredth time.

Maybe he really did deserve it?

He was sure he'd remember doing something bad enough for that.. Whatever that was. Whatever she did to him.

He wished that he could feel happy again, no longer crying, but he started to whimper at how bad he felt. Then the river flowed.

...

Tord hated it here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't spell check so sorry I'm lazy


	18. The past (Part six)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How much longer until someone breaks?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Running out of stuff to say, so quote me when I say "Consent is sexy" bc this story is really getting under my skin.

Aurélie didn't leave the nest a good four days, too busy sulking.

She'd always been depressed, deep down, but now? Now it was consuming her as it crawled out from it's hiding. The worst part about it all was the fact that David didn't seem to care one bit; he'd checked in once, but that was it and then he left her be. It was the same neglect. Nothing changed. It not only upset her, but it was extremely frustrating.

He bought her when they were both pretty young, and she'd admit that she was stupid to think it was love. She was stupid, because he'd always be like this, and yet she still _loved_ him.

She was a little bit hungry.

Well, no, more or less starving from four or five days without anything to eat.

She really didn't want to get up, but she did. She got up, and she kept her head down as she walked into the hall and towards the kitchen. She opened the pantry and admittedly lost her appetite. She wished that David's friend was here, because he would probably let her talk and cry again without being angry.

She suddenly heard the door open, and at first she refused to look. The smell of Chinese had her looking though, because it was probably her favorite take out that David ever brought home.

"Oh- you're actually up? I was going to bring you some, but I guess we can eat at the table now."

Aurélie wasn't as excited like she'd usually be. She thought things might change, but then she was forced to give up her pup. What's next? Selling her back to the ring? Selling her body? Taking away her safe space in her nest? Killing her?

Everything was always killing her.

"Hello? Earth to Aurélie, Chinese?"

_He said her name again._

_And she was a fool to have the slightest sensation of happiness._

"Yes, I'm very hungry, thank you."

"There we go, that's what I like to hear."

He took everything out and set it accordingly at the table, which low and behold surprised her. She knew this couldn't actually be good.. Right?

"..Are you going to sell me?"

"What? No, you're my omega."

"Positive? You're not going to hurt me again?"

"What are yo- oh, ah I see.. It was for your own good, and I miss the time we spent together. I'm sorry, but let's just move on. I'm taking the week off from work for you, but you've been sleeping a good portion of it. Not too late though, in fact I've a couple ideas that may make you feel better."

The second part she was yet again a fool to comply in his lies.

"..R-Really?"

_How long would it be._

"Yes, really."

_How long until there's a dagger in her back?_

"Did you get chicken fried rice..?"

_It was only a matter of time._

"Yes, extra so there will be leftovers."

_Time was always ticking, it's inevitable._

Aurélie sat down with her mate at the table, and ate as if nothing happened this week. It wasn't easy, because her heart ached, and it would never stop until she was free. She didn't want to die, quite afraid of the possibility, but she knew it would be the truest form of freedom there was.

After dinner David had sat with her on the couch and they watched some TV show that had been on. 

Then she felt a hand caress her side, and she was much taken aback. He rarely touched her in an affectionate matter. She felt as though she'd purr, but then his hand traveled down to her thigh, and she realized it wasn't actually affection. He just wanted to have sex, and it just.. It made her so angry.

She never got angry like this.. But she was frustrated that she couldn't have actual love. She didn't get much of a say, and well, she didn't mind the sex at all, but there wasn't anything loving about it.

But maybe he really meant it, as he pulled her in for an actual kiss.

He never did this.

She was already falling for it.

In a matter of less than ten minutes everything was off their bodies, and for once she felt an artificial love that felt real.

Oh but how it was crushed when not only was the sex meaningless, nothing but his own pleasure, he stopped the 'loving' behavior aswell.

Then he had the audacity to order her to talk dirty.

Aurélie wasn't having it anymore.

"C'mon Aurélie, the one time I want you to talk and you won't?"

He raised his voice, but she turned her head in silence.

"Omega, look at me and do as I say, _now._ "

She refused, stubborn and no longer obeying his orders. All he ever did was take, never giving. She'd not have minded at all if he loved her, but that would never happen.

His last thrust for the moment was rough, but she didn't care. No more.

He proceeded to grab her face to force her to look at him, "What's gotten into you? Listen to what I say, or you'll regret it. Now talk like a slut.." He growled.

"No."

"Excuse me? Listen here, you're my bitch, and if you want to be disobedient there will be consequences, do you understand me!?"

"I said no!- I'm done! Do what you want, I don't care!" She hissed, but on the inside she was actually terrified.

...

Øyvind was fidgety as the early day went on. He couldn't get Aurélie off his mind, her eyes and her voice, and the fact that David hadn't been to work for three days. He was confused, because he was concerned.

He was actually concerned. He never got that way, because he didn't care about anyone for a number of reasons.

He debated the idea of actually talking to david for once, but what would he say, let alone what would it accomplish? He had no idea why he even considered the idea.

...

As the day went on it was still on his mind.

_Alright, maybe just a simple check in.._

_No, no.._

_But maybe just five seconds?_

Yeah that sounded reasonable. He looked at the clock as it was about time to head home. He walked home, because one: he had no car, and two: he lived literally next door to the facility that the apartments surrounded. It was a simple no brainer.

As the sun was setting, he stood still at the lobby door, wondering where it would set. A stupid thought, considering he knew about science, but he wished that things weren't like they had been and just how they seemed. It was up to the mind, and you could make everything seem amazing if you tried hard enough.

_Ha.. Amazing. Yeah, selling humans, absolutely dandy. Nice to know I'll get to see my folks burning in hell.._

He thought, pushing the door open to make his way to his apartment. He stopped of course, about to knock on the door to David's, pausing.

At first, he heard David saying something he couldn't make out, so he put his ear to the door.

Oh how he really regretted the decision.

_"Excuse me? Listen here, you're my bitch, and if you want to be disobedient there will be consequences, do you understand me!?"_

_"I said no!- I'm done! Do what you want, I don't care!"_

Øyvind immediately stepped away from the door, and for the first time in about twenty damn years he felt his blood boiling.

He backed against the wall and slid down until he was sitting. His breathing was labored and his stomach churned at a wave of emotion that crashed down on him.

He felt so damn helpless, because she was worth so much more than that piece of shit. Yet she was _his_ , and legally, Øyvind couldn't do a damn thing about this.

Sure, countless omegas suffered this or worse, and it made him wonder.. Why did she make him feel like this?

He was so close to breaking now, stumbling upward and hightailing it for his own apartment. He literally went straight for the sink, as it was nearest, vomiting.

David disgusted him.

Norway disgusted him.

Living disgusted him.

...

He once again took some Tylenol, sitting awake another sleepless night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna snort Pringle dust. 
> 
> Oh, btw, I'm an idiot. That amino I mentioned? Well turns out that I choose if the code expires or not. So I'll put a new one below and yeah, click and whatever if you want to see the characters, updates, art, and wikis. Currently not a lot bc I just made the thing so yeah.
> 
> http://aminoapps.com/invite/AF8CYUEEBG


	19. The past (Part seven)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hangers can be semi-satisfactory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That moment you can't write anything bc you're playing roblox like a zoomer

* * *

Øyvind didn't go to work, calling in for the day.

He was currently at his laptop looking up the laws in Norway, searching for _something_ to aid in his ridiculous wants; he wanted the guy to fall in a garbage compactor.

_I need to calm down._

Could he? Well, drugs _were_ an option. Would he take that option? No.

As he was searching and writing the equivalent of some key defenses for court down, he stopped, ripping the papers up and tossing them at the wall.

_What the hell am I doing? I'm acting like a lunatic! This is absolutely ridiculous-_

He paced, slamming the laptop shut and debating once again on Tylenol. He didn't take any this time, worried he was becoming a little too dependent: possibly addicted, even.

He then thought up an idea, a walk may help. Running, even, to make himself drained. He really didn't want to enter the hall however, so he decided it would be even more triggersome.

No, what he needed to do was breathe and block everything out.

He went and took a seat on the couch, hiding his face into his palms.

_..It's fine, I can disassociate like usual.. Everything will be okay, everything will feel numb. Just think about ma and mother, and you'll feel nothing but empty bitterness. Actually that's depressing, maybe not that numb. Close to that is enough._

He looked at the time, and he regretted to admit that he'd been fasting way too often lately. Then it dawned on him that he was a moron.

_Cooking, it's obvious._

That always made his surroundings obsolete. He got up once again and continued to take breaths.

...

Cooking was probably the first thing he should have thought of. He was almost done making makeshift lasagna, which he probably wouldn't even eat since he hated the stuff. It was also vegan, so extra gross. Vegan was the pinnacle of 'Looks good but tastes shitty'.

Yeah he was odd, what of it?

He definitely felt much better, granted he forgot about everything but cooking. Maybe it was selfish, but he knew he couldn't be looking for trouble.

He took the lasagna out of the oven and looked at it.

_..You're a lie, those aren't really farm products.. That's not even real cheese. Gross. You're society's most absurd creation._

He thought absent mindedly, like a normal human with normal thought process.

He just hated vegan.

He almost forgot that he was supposed to actually eat something, but then he glared at the dish he made. Yeah, no. That shit was not going anywhere near his tastebuds.

It was going to be a long day trying not to think about Aurélie and David.

...

Aurélie woke up and felt just as hollow as before. She knew David was still home this morning, so she wasn't leaving her nest. She wanted nothing to do with him.

She was sore from yesterday, having obtained bruises on her hips and thighs. There were three excessively deep claiming marks on her neck, one that hurt the most in particular being close to her throat.

She bit him back for that one, and he slapped her for it.

Not once, nor twice even.

_Three times._

He had the effort to do all that but not even love her once. He lied. He never loved her. He still didn't, and wouldn't. Now?

She knew it.

She wouldn't fall for it anymore, because believing the lie stabbed her when the truth peeked again. Everytime, it would hurt.

She wanted to say she hated him, but she knew she didn't. She hated herself for not hating him like she should.

The door eventually cracked open, and she didn't move.

"We need to talk."

The hell they did. She didn't say a word. She stayed put.

".. Omega, look at me."

No. Out of the question. Aurélie heard footsteps slowly approaching, and she bristled when a hand touched her arm.

She recoiled at the touch, hissing. He furrowed his brows at this, grabbing her arm instead. She was infuriated; he was invading her space, _hers_! The one thing an alpha couldn't take and _shouldn't_ invade.

"I said we need to talk."

"Let go, I don't want to talk to you. You don't even like my talking."

"I didn't ask, and I shouldn't have to."

"My answer is no, I don't care. It's my nest, you're no longer welcome."

She snipped, and David seemed to notice everything of his that used to be apart of the nest was tossed aside. He looked at her, a low growl emitting.

"Do you think this is funny? I _**own**_ you!"

She flinched at his alpha voice emphasizing 'own'.

"You never sleep with me anyway, go back to your room."

"Oh I don't?"

She turned her head as she felt his weight keeping her down.

"I do what **I want** , _when_ _**I want**_. You're never going to have more than what I've given you already. You better be greatful I don't put you down."

Aurélie trembled, but didn't look at him. She knew the last part was only to scare her, but it made tears well up anyway.

" **Say something, now."**

"-Okay.." She choked, terrified at the tone.

"Good. I want you to start being useful again. Quit laying around, you have nothing as an excuse anymore."

The pup wasn't just 'an excuse', and she hated the way he played it off like that..

She wouldn't ever forget how he took them from her. He got up and went back to the door, "If you're lucky I'll let you come with."

"..come with?.. Where.."

"I'm leaving next week, taking another trip."

"Why..?"

"I like hanging out with some work friends, not your business, really; you can come if you're one hundred percent behaved. I can't look bad, and you misbehaving will make me look soft and way too lenient."

She wondered, ".. One of them that guy that was here?.."

"No, didn't invite him. Why?"

"Well how am I supposed to know any of your friends.. You don't tell me anything.."

"You know what? You're right. Also, that back talk just cost you. Learn to shut the hell up when necessary, it's not that fucking hard. I'm sick of you-"

And with that he slammed the door. Aurélie didn't want to go anyway.. David's friends were probably just like him.. Øyvind _did_ say that he was only ever spoken to. They weren't actually friends. It was depressing.

...

The week was over in a blink for Øyvind, and he'd gotten everything out of his mind, mostly.

He proceeded to walk to work that morning, tired per usual. Maybe he was an insomniac, now wondered why he never thought about that..

He signed in and stepped through the door to a disaster..

There wasn't a damn soul around, aside one person: the person he just couldn't stand.

"Hey Øyvind, care to talk a bit?"

 _Very hilarious._ He thought, pretending he didn't hear him talk. He bristled when the guy followed and tapped his shoulder.

"Listen man, I need a real big favor."

Øyvind stopped in his tracks, looking over his shoulder. His expressionless look could never compensate for the raging fire burning inside. It was better this way, probably. He'd crush this man if he wasn't careful.

_One punch couldn't hurt, could it?_

"My mate, y'know how she is I'm sure. You got her to quiet down a bit somehow when I came home. She tried leaving the apartment on her own yesterday."

_How is this my problem.._

"I'm going on another trip, and she's been a lot of trouble recently. I paid a lot for her to be running off and getting in trouble or killed, and I'd bring her with.. But honestly, who wants to look like a pushover around here, am I right?"

_Wow, insinuating I'm a pushover, I didn't know that already. Thanks._

David nudged him, and Øyvind wished he could cook right about now.

"In any case, I'll pay you this time. I also got you a souvenir from last trip, you never came to get it. What do you say, meet me at my apartment later? Yeah? Cool, you're awesome y'know, always helpful, great guy." He said as he walked off, not giving him a choice.

Øyvind wasn't going.

...

Aurélie tried to snap the rope, but it was too thick.

She regretted yesterday..

She just wanted to escape, leave and somehow find a better tomorrow. It was stupid, because being on your own as an omega was a deathwish here.

Low and behold, a passing alpha saw her and asked if she had permission to leave on her own. She lied, saying yes, but then they asked for the proof. She'd bolted for it, only getting to the lobby before some other alpha stopped her. When David heard what she did, he hit her again, and she woke up with a dumb rope tightened around her waist and a bruised scratch across her cheek.

The rope was bolted to the wall, and she could only drag the length to the kitchen before being stuck. Anywhere but the livingroom and the door to leave she could access.

She'd went to get a knife or something sharp earlier, but he was smart enough to hide them apparently.

She couldn't wait for him to leave on that trip. For once she wanted him to leave her alone. She couldn't stand it anymore.

Aurélie was out of tears to cry recently.. She held herself, giving up.

She'd never escape, and she'd never be happy here.

...

By the time it was time to go home, Øyvind rushed so he could lock himself in his apartment and hide.

He wasn't a pussy; he just couldn't handle that guy, and he surely needed to stop thinking of that woman..

"There you are!"

_You've got to be shitting me right now-_

"I decided to meet you out here since I needed to give you a run down."

_How are you literally everywhere? Can you kiss my ass that fast? I'm at my wits end._

"You coming?"

_No, I'm good thanks._

"Hello? You there?"

Øyvind hated that he went along with it. He just, he had to check in for some of his own sanity?

No, but he'd like to pretend that was it.

He stepped in and that was his first mistake.

He was hit with an unfamiliar scent, or rather the lack of one. Last time it smelled like pregnancy, now it smelled like nothing but an emotional disaster. 

So many mistakes.

"She's in the same room as last time, you shouldn't need to worry about her getting past you or anything. Still, that omega is a real chore at times."

Øyvind looked at David's casual expression, and watched as it changed.

"Oh? I thought your face was paralyzed honestly- I assume you're probably wondering why the air is more breathable."

Øyvind didn't realize he'd been making any sort of face. This guy was really pissing him off. He better not say it.. He better not have made her have a fucking abortion.

"It was a real problem for me, couldn't breathe well. I also didn't need another pet freeloading around am I right?" He laughed as if he made a funny joke.

_Don't keep talking. I swear to God you'll regret it._

"Wow.. Not even a snicker? Got a problem or something?"

As David turned and beckoned him to follow, Øyvind wasn't moving, "...I do, actually."

This seemed to actually startle the other alpha, turning to look at Øyvind rather bewildered. "..Wow, bit of an unexpected reply, literally.."

Øyvind watched as David strolled straight up to him, clasping his hands together. "Listen, if you've got a problem, that's fine. If it's about how I live my life and deal with my omega, well, you know better than that, huh big guy?" He patted Øyvind on the shoulder, rather cockily. Apparently he assumed he could get away with it.

Bad choice.

He was dormant, docile for so long.

It was invigorating when he planted his fist into that bastard's face.

...

_So many bad choices.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna go play more roblox


	20. The past (Part eight)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violence can have deadly consequences, sometimes long-term.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, may update more because of break. I'm trying to even out past and current chapters. I'm doing two more past chapters, then my goal is four normal chapters. Unless those of you who read want to see one more than the other, then I may do that because merry Christler.

Øyvind suddenly reared his fist, swiping David in the left side of his face.

He snapped, and there was no thought on his mind other than beating the shit out of this dick. He was fed up, and a lifetime of rage was spilling over his head, making the consequences seem like they had vanished in the midst of the spreading ocean before him.

David staggered and looked completely shocked as he wiped blood from his nose. Taking a minute to grasp what just happened, he was no longer 'buddy buddy'. He growled, not really intimidated by the taller alpha before him.

"You think you're **tough**?" David barked suddenly, getting in his face without thinking.

It was then tooth and nail, both baring fangs, swiping and clawing until they hit the floor in a struggle; completely savage, they had prepared to shred one another apart until one would submit.

Only one would proclaim dominance, and neither of them would let the other have it. What alpha would?

Both bled at some point, more than once and undoubtedly twice, but Øyvind was at a large advantage, and David knew it as he'd been pinned and grated by nails several times.

Øyvind suddenly clamped his fangs into David's skin, or rather his scent glands, electing a pissed yelp. He didn't stop there, tearing the chunk from his shoulder with a sickening rip. The blood oozed, crawling out from the inner flesh.

They separated, and Øyvind spat the chunk out, wiping the blood off his fangs. He glared at David's now changing demeanour.

"How's it feel," Øyvind growled lowly.

"What the hell are you talking about-?! What the hell!" He held his shoulder, clearly in agony, suddenly backing up as Øyvind towered over him.

 **"I SAID, how's it _FEEL_?"** He grabbed David by the collar of his shirt, throwing another hard blow with his fist.

**"How's it feel being _MY_ bitch now? Do you like being at the bottom?"**

Another blow, and David wasn't looking too great as he tried to break away, looking on the verge of submission. He tried to speak, but he didn't have a chance.

**"Nothing but a freelance piece of shit- huh David? I'm the one who does what I WANT, _WHEN_ I WANT _-_ "**

He shoved David and slammed him against the entertainment center, watching him fall still on the ground. He watched, ready for him to get up. "Come on, **Say something**.."

It was taking forever, Øyvind was getting impatient, approaching slowly.

Then he stopped short.

He noticed a thick trail of scarlet dripping from David's head, slowly flowing onto the carpet. He wasn't moving, and Øyvind hesitantly tapped him with his foot. Not even a grunt, and he got.. Chills.

Øyvind looked to the blood on the entertainment center. That might have been a bit too hard?.. Maybe the bastard was knocked out.

He inched closer and couldn't see David breathing, and he didn't have the guts to touch him to check. Fuck, this couldn't..

This went too far.

_..Oh fuck, shit, what have I done now?.._

He looked up suddenly and froze.

Aurélie stood pale, eyes fixated on them both.

...

Aurélie heard when David had started talking to someone, and she was ecstatic to jump up and peer out, hopeful it might just be a certain someone.

Seeing Øyvind made her so relieved and overjoyed, because she needed to talk to someone. Someone who would listen, and be kind when she spoke.

Then as she listened, she was concerned at the tension. She covered her mouth in shock, watching as the scene started to get a tad violent with the first hit. What happened? Why were they so angry? Øyvind said he was never angry, but this seemed a bit more than anger. It seemed like hate.

Then it escalated further, she cowered at the tone of their voices, so taken back by the hostility unfolding. She'd never seen such aggression, and it was terrifying.

Now it was the scene before her, her 'mate' was dead, wasn't he..?

She didn't cry like she thought she would.. Was that terrible?

Her gaze suddenly met Øyvind's, and she was a bit anxious as she took a couple steps back. He wouldn't hurt her, would he? She trembled at the idea, not wanting to believe it, and once more trembling in disbelief at David's brutal death.

Øyvind panicked.

He didn't mean to kill him, and he never meant for this. He didn't want her to see this, nor did he want see a look of pure terror as she seemed to back away.

He didn't know what he had tried to accomplish tonight, and now he was screwed.

They needed to go.

He _couldn't_ , and sure as hell _wouldn't_ leave her for a multitude of reasons.

She could call the police, or they'd find the body eventually and ask questions. She could be alone for forever, or be taken back to the ring for god only knows how long; the sick fucks would just aswell rape her like the others. He never wanted to hurt her, but shit, what if he just did unintentionally?

What did he want out of any of this?

He wanted to deny it from the beginning, but his feelings hadn't really been so.. Persistent?

He tried to say anything, but he couldn't, not now. Instead he quickly went to untie the rope from her waist. She stumbled and flinched at his actions, and he felt terrible, but they had to move fast. Someone had to have heard yelling.

Aurélie felt the rope eventually loosen, and she was startled when he took her hand and pulled her along hastily.

Where were they going? Should she be worried..?

Or..

Should she be glad that David got what he deserved?

She found it so strange that the things Øyvind said to David, David had also said last week..

She wondered..

When they got out into the hall, she was surprised to see how close Øyvind lived from them. She could tell it was his home from his musk on everything. She liked it; it was like a leathery burnt oak scent. David always smelled like smoke.

He let go of her hand, and she was quiet. He seemed to be grabbing things, and shoving it into a duffle bag.

He was getting some essential things that were easy to carry, taking a sharpie and writing 'Tent' on the side of the bag.

Øyvind wrote it so they wouldn't raise too many alarms exiting. It wasn't guaranteed to help, but he had to do whatever it took to get them out of here, even if it was stupid. He grabbed a scarf from the closet and hid the marks on Aurélie's neck from David, last thing they needed was to be found because she wasn't even his.

This was literally kidnapping. Still, he just, he had to; he couldn't say why.

He cleaned his wounds as quickly as he could in the kitchen sink so they could go.

"..Øyvind?.."

He paused, looking at her worried expression.

".. Where are you going? Am I.. Coming?.."

"... London.. And yes, I'm sorry."

"You're not going to hurt me, right?.."

He didn't respond, and she could smell shame. She watched as he grabbed the bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"..I hope not." He replied finally.

...

This was going to be hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, some justice and ebic violence.


	21. Routines with shrinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therapy per usual tells about his misfortune.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry crimus or whatever you celebrate. I again, did not spell check.

* * *

"So wait, I'm confused.. Didn't you say that others were hurt like you?"

"I said they were, but later on.. I didn't tell you about some things because it's ridiculous to go into depth. You ask too many questions and it's pointless." Tord groaned, wanting to go home.

"Well, if you told me I wouldn't have to ask. How about you take your time with it?.."

"Yeah? What, are you enjoying this shit? You like to imagine everything? You fantasize others pain!? I'm stuck on repeat, I'll tell you what, you can fuck off!-" he shot up from the beanbag and kicked it in frustration before storming to the door. He didn't leave.

"Tord, look at me.."

He hated this woman so much. His therapist was the fucking worst, always getting through his anger and his walls that he'd built over all his years.. He refused to exit entirely, and he knew that she knew.

She read him like a book at times, and he loathed it.

"Tord, if you really want to leave, I'm not holding you hostage. Just tell me when to write our next appointment-"

Tord took his hand off the knob, hand now on the surface of the door. He stood, anger and despair choking him as he soon shakily slid down to his knees. Everything was pent up and aching.

"Can you look at me now?"

He didn't want too, but she'd seen it before. He glared, eyes watering. He hated talking about this shit.

She was silent this time, but her calm look and the calming lavender incense made him break.

He laughed a little, tears spilling as he continued. His laughing became sobs, and oh how he hated it. He hated that the woman came over and kneeled by him, the beta now emitting a gentle and calming scent. Kinda like pine..

Honestly, fuck her.

"Why don't you go home, and we can finish session on the phone later?"

Tord didn't see how that would work. He didn't want to admit that lately, he kinda liked to cry in private, let alone cry at all. Especially in this office.

"Call anytime, alright? If I don't answer, leave a voicemail with what you want to say. I'm here for you."

"But _why_..? Why when I-," he hiccuped, "I'm your last fucking client?.."

"Well, Tord, I can't say too much, confidentiality and all.. I've heard many terrible things, and many people in this world need someone to talk to." She murmured, tapping her chin.

"I don't think I've heard anything this terrible before, and unfortunately, many others go through similar experiences. It doesn't make yours any less painful. You just need some extra help, that's all. Talk to your mate too, and I'm sure he'd be there like I'm here."

Tord thought about it, eventually gathering his emotions again. He wiped his eyes and the beta gave him a couple tissues.

"...Thank you..."

...

The ride home he watched out of the window, Edd gently petting his hair. "You've been awfully quiet.. Is everything okay, love? Session rough?.."

"..It was fine. I'm okay. I just had a little bit of unwanted nostalgia I guess."

...

They stepped in through the front door, hanging up their coats. Tord could smell dinner cooking, figuring Matt was up and making it. He wasn't very interested, but he did want to see him. He tugged Edd so he'd bend over a bit, pecking his nose with a kiss before heading towards the kitchen.

"Oh hey, how was therapy?"

"Oh.. Where's Matt?"

Tom tried not to frown slightly, "Ah, yeah.. He's with the pups, but dinn-"

Tom stopped as Tord exited.

Tord was never a fan of Tom. He wasn't a fan of any alpha, they were all terrible, even if Tom had no balls whatsoever. Maybe it was rude, but he didn't care. Edd was an exception because, well, reasons..

He trotted upstairs, peering into Tom and Matt's now shared room; It used to be Tom's.

The pack was just the three of them before Edd found Tord in the ring. Matt used to just assist Edd with ruts and vice versa. When Tord first met Matt, he swore that they were mates, but that sorta panned out different when Edd focused on helping him adjust to the world, and Matt sorta attached himself to Tom's ass.

Things don't always happen how you'd expect.

"Tord!- Come, look-" Matt chirped, holding Charlie's tiny hands. "She started blowing raspberries, it's adorable."

Tord looked, "Yeah.." He was always wondering why Leland was never gawked over by his omegan father. He had a suspicion that he didn't love the pup like everyone else did.

Leland and Charlie were surely another story to tell, and he was tired of thinking. He sat, and gently picked up his nephew.

Leland was a runt, and an omega.. He was never supposed to live to be born, yet he was here, almost one and a half. His eyes were just like Tom's, and despite this, Tord had still loved both pups. He never let himself get attached to pups before with how cruel the ring could be. He watched many pups die.

Not like he wanted pups of his own, he had enough pain. It just didn't seem worth it, and he didn't want to be a father, no thanks.

Charlie had unique eyes too: blue pupils and black irises. She was an alpha, and Tord.. Worried. He only tolerated Tom. He didn't trust _any_ alpha but Edd. This created a lot of conflict.

He tried to look past it, because she didn't ask to be born. Tord sure as hell didn't either..

"You alright? You seem a bit frazzled."

"I'm fine. I've been thinking a lot lately.."

Matt seemed a bit troubled, looking at Tord rather concerned. "..You aren't feeling li-"

"No, I'm not going to kill myself or anything.." Tord muttered, holding his arm. "I'm past that. I don't want to hurt you or Edd, and I'm sorry I did that. Can we just forget about it?"

".. I'm sorry, I just can't imagine losing you. You were the first omega they brought home that I really got to bond with. I probably wouldn't have let you leave to start a life of your own if you decided to go. I'm glad you stayed, and she is too-"

Tord looked as his niece was held up to his face. Her little hands patted at his face and then tugged at his hair. He smiled, used to this. Charlie liked to nibble and grab, often with his hair among other things.

"Charlie- no, don't do that-" Matt frowned, smiling a bit afterwards, "You're such a little trouble maker.."

"She really is. It's fine though, I told you already I barely feel it when she pulls. I'm more concerned with her eating it." Tord unintentionally reminded himself of how many times his hair was pulled before Edd.. Before here.. Probably why he wasn't as phased by the tugs.

Tord looked down at Leland who was holding onto his hand and purring. "I'm gonna head to the nest for a bit.. I need some alone time."

"Alright," Matt offered a smile, and Tord nuzzled both pups, hugging their father before leaving.

He went to his and Edd's room, pulling out his phone. He closed the door, going to the nest on the floor.

He didn't like sleeping on beds, because they brought back bad memories. Edd was very understanding, and opted to even sleeping on the floor with him every night.

He'd been getting better though. Therapy made it a goal to sleep in a bed again.. And he supposed they were kinda comfortable. He'd get there eventually..

Tord thumbed in the number. The phone rang, and then someone answered.

"..."

"Ready now?"

".. Yeah.. I think so.." Tord sighed, getting comfortable.

"Just take your time. I'll make tea."

* * *

* * *

Tord sniffled, the past few days weren't very fun. He and Marianne didn't talk, but they snuggled. She could tell things wouldn't change anytime soon.

He just felt so sad, scared, and hurt.

He had no idea that today everything was going to change.

...

"I'm just checking in,"

Tord heard two alphas in the hall converse, dread immediately gripping him. He heard her voice; he was sure.

He was right.

Marianne waved at the woman, and she waved back. Then she looked to Tord, "How's my favorite doing?" She cooed going to open the cell, holding the bottle.

He shook his head, pleading not to go again. He cried out when she grabbed him and pushed him into the cell's floor. Marianne giggled, and he didn't understand. He shrieked, struggling as his clothes were taken.

"Come on now, what have I said about screaming?"

...

Tord woke crying.

It was just a bad dream..

But it wasn't, was it? It was difficult to say anymore, because he lived it once.

As he was crying, a young alpha and an omega were walking down the cells.

"Really? You like that one?"

".. He seems so sad, can't we have a look?"

"I know I said you could pick, but I think we ought to get one that would look like a combination of us? That pup looks like the mailman."

"Please don't be so mean.. He could be perfect for us.. I'm sorry, I-I know I'm not fertile, but I have a feeling-"

"Okay okay- yeah fine.." The alpha muttered.

Tord noticed them, tears still staining his face as he hiccuped. He was anxious, and Marianne had joined his side to see why he'd been crying.

"Hey little one," the omega cooed as he kneeled by the cell. "Do you like it here..?"

Tord didn't understand, too busy crying. The alpha seemed to look at their mate, "These ones all speak Norwegian. Maybe we ought to get an older one."

"Oh- no no.. Um, let me think. I haven't tried to speak anything but English for a long while.. Hei, vil du komme hjem med oss?"

Tord bristled. Home? What did that mean?

"Babe, that's a little straight forward."

"Why? W-What did I say? Didn't I say hello?"

"You did, but you were very blunt. Let me try,"

Tord noticed the alpha get lower, reaching a hand through the cell bars. "hei der .. vet du hva foreldre er? .."

Parents sounded just as weird. Tord's crying had calmed, as the alpha began to pet his head.

Marianne didn't like it, hugging Tord's side. She didn't want them to take him, and he didn't want to go anywhere without her anymore. Why didn't the world understand this?

"Can we take them both?.. Maybe they're siblings.." The omega asked hesitantly.

"No, and they aren't I'm sure. Remember what I told you? We can't afford more than one if I'm getting that degree in two more years. I won't be able to work a good paying job for awhile still."

"..I-I know.."

"We can adopt another after I get to pursue being an active surgeon."

"You mean it?"

".. Yeah, if it's really that important."

Tord wasn't so sure that they were that bad. So far, they looked and seemed very friendly. Marianne didn't like them though.

"Let's go speak with that guy again, maybe he can give us a look at this one's records and stuff.."

"Shouldn't we also check if he's had his shots?.."

"No, the doctors probably take care of that here. He can wait to be vaccinat-" The alpha then hissed mid sentence as he ripped his hand back. He looked to see a very aggressive bite, bleeding on his wrist.

...

Things weren't going to go well.

...

Why does life hurt us?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy another cliffhanger.


	22. The past (Part nine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a good thing that some people care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm no longer spell checking. That's a lie, I was just too lazy this time.

* * *

"..I hope not." He replied finally.

Aurélie wasn't sure she liked that answer. She assumed he wouldn't hurt her on purpose, deep down anyway, but she sensed some bit of pain in the words.

After he'd taken the time to smash his phone and even get her a coat, she watched him stop short of the door. She sorta stole glances, discreetly sniffing at the jacket for more of the scent from his apartment.

".. Listen, I won't be upset if you alert someone when we leave, but know that I don't recommend it.. You're in more trouble than I am, in the long run, so don't, please.."

She looked rather confused and utterly concerned, "I won't, I wouldn't.. I swear-" that was honestly the most she ever heard him say, and it was pretty depressing..

Then he waited, opening the door once he was sure it was clear in the hall. Nobody seemed to be investigating what the yelling had been about.

Good.

She felt his hand pulling her along, and she followed, keeping close. She wasn't too sure why she didn't feel any grief for David.. Didn't she love him? Was it just artificial and she didn't know? It was troubling, but she wasn't with him anymore. His body would remain the further they went.

What a funny thought.

Øyvind on the other hand, was sick to his stomach. He just killed a man. Sure, he _did_ want to kill him, but maybe not so.. Literally.

David probably deserved it twice, but shit man, this wasn't good.

They made their way to the lobby, and Aurélie did her best not to look at anyone. Nobody said anything, and they managed to make it outside rather easily. 

The air was cold, and she wondered if he'd be okay in just a flannel and t-shirt. She had her own coat back at David's, so she didn't really get why this was necessary.

It dawned on her that maybe that wouldn't have been good for an escape. Yeah.. She wasn't very thoughtful about her own escape attempt. It was better with his thinking probably.

They kept walking, and Aurélie was enjoying herself, seeing things that were not very far from where home was. She rarely got to go outside and walk like this, let alone go in the car. She was rather unfortunate, up until now.

She opted that Øyvind either had no car, or it was another thing for whatever plan this was. The fact this wasn't bothersome was very odd, because technically, she was being kidnapped? Sure didn't feel like it. He did say that she could alert somebody, so, not exactly a hostage situation.

She wasn't really thinking too much on that. Right now, she thought about the building they just entered. It was strange, and she watched Øyvind curiously as she stood next to him.

Øyvind had a savings account, though he rarely used it. It had the money from his parents deaths, not to mention a good portion of what he earned each two weeks. He never had a good reason to use it until now.

He was going to cancel all his accounts and take the currency with them. He had to erase his tracks a bit, just to be safe..

"You're sure you want to do that?" The clerk said, and he merely glared in response. He knew how sketchy this was, so he kept in mind that they needed to lay low for quite a bit of time.

Once it had been done, he stuffed it into the duffle bag before heading out with Aurélie..

"..Won't they find us if we leave?" She murmured after a bit of walking again. She looked up for an answer, but he didn't respond verbally. "Don't feel like talking?.. That's.. That's okay.."

He addmitedly felt bad, but he wouldn't be talking for awhile. One, it really fucked both their lives over, and two, he hadn't ever used his alpha voice before. He believed he didn't have one, up until today. It just.. Bothered him. He was afraid, honestly. Afraid of what? He wasn't sure.

_My throat will probably hurt like hell tomorrow if I had to guess.._ He figured.

"You don't mind if I talk, do you?.." Aurélie asked, and he shook his head. "What about questions? Can I ask them? If they're yes or no ones- oh, I suppose those were all questions.. You said you didn't mind them before, and that I didn't have to ask to ask one. Does that still apply?"

He wasn't sure if he had to answer each one individually, but he simply shrugged.. He didn't feel like answering at all, but she deserved some kind of answer; she was literally having to walk with a murderer. That's all he was, and it sickened him. His parents were right, he sure was prone to be a fuck-up.

"I'll try not to ask too many.. But, you're not upset with me.. Are you?.. You said you never got angry, and I just sorta.." She watched as he shook his head once more, and she felt some relief, curiously looking at their hands when she felt his thumb brushing hers.

"You're okay, right? I mean, with your wounds? Should I not ask about that? Actually nevermind- I'll ask later.." Aurélie thought about what to talk about.

"I think.. I think maybe I have a problem.. I don't really feel much right now. I think I'm okay, but I can't be If I do feel fine, right? That was rhetorical- um.. I just think it's weird. You know what else is weird? I've never seen a real butterfly, but I just know I love them. They're so pretty, in pictures, and it makes me wonder if they ever look at us and think we're pretty. Maybe they think we're weird. What would a butterfly think about..?"

Øyvind wasn't surprised that she didn't feel too upset about David, not yet anyway. He wondered if David ever had some dignity or respect for her. Probably not. He thought the butterfly talk was pretty random though, but he listened no less. Once again, her talking was an escape from his mind.

...

They'd been walking for forever, and Aurélie was pretty tired. Luckily, they must have made it to the destination. They stopped at a motel, and she was fascinated at the strange decorations everywhere.

She was told, or rather 'minded', to stay out with the bag. She didn't question him, patiently waiting by the door. Nobody was outside, but she noticed a couple squirrels that were cute. It was getting dark out, and she could see a couple stars already. 

The door opened, and her hand was taken yet again as they walked to one of many doors, he ended up carrying the bag again. "This place is very quiet, have you been here before?" She watched and the answer was no.

Øyvind unlocked the door with a key he'd gotten from the front desk, and honestly it was a bit surprising that this place had pretty good maintenance. He checked around for bugs or rodents, luckily seeing none.

"What are you looking for?.."

She'd never stayed anywhere like this, and neither had he. Well, he did only once, and that was because his parents were assholes.

"Are we staying here tonight?" He nodded, letting her hand go. Aurélie assumed that the bed was his, so she looked around curiously. She hadn't slept on the floor since before David bought her.

Øyvind was in the middle of reorganization with the bag, noticing when she'd curled up on the ground, hugging his coat.

"..What are you doing?-" so much for not talking..

"What do you mean?- oh- am I not supposed to lay down yet..? Sorry. I figured I'd let you be."

".. I checked the bed, it's clean."

"Okay."

"..."

"What?"

This woman was going to kill him. He sighed after a long pause, "So, why are you laying on the floor?"

"Oh!- that- well there's one bed."

"I'm staying up, it's yours.. But you should wait, I was going to get you something to eat."

"That's not fair, why do you have to stay up?"

He watched as she sat at the small table next to him. ".. I don't sleep well. What do you want?"

"I want you to get some kind of sleep- you have dark rings under your eyes you know. It's actually kinda concerning.."

"..I meant as food.. What are you hungry for.."

"Oh. Oops.. Uh.. How are you going to cook without a kitchen?"

"I'm not cooking. I would if I could, but I can't. There's a Chinese place not very far-"

"Really??"

"..I assume that you want that?" He asked, and her excitement stopped.

"Well.. Only if you're okay with it? You don't have to feed me.. You know I'm not pregnant anymore, right?"

"I-" He blinked, disbelief smacking him upside the head for the millionth time. "Even if you're not, you should be eating regularly-"

"Well, do you eat regularly? You never ate the entire time we last talked."

"..."

"I'm not eating if you're not."

...

Øyvind still couldn't believe he was talked into eating. This was ridiculous. She went as far to only taking a bite when he did. "..This is unnecessary."

"Well it's working." She chirped.

If those eyes weren't sparkling at him right now he'd bang his head on the wall. It was annoying, because he could tell that she was enjoying this. It's like she had no regard that he practically slaughtered her mate. They hadn't talked about it. He wondered how she could still be so.. Calm. He expected some kind of sadness by now. Maybe more confrontation or something..?

"Come on- you can't be full already." She said, snapping him back to reality.

"..Yeah.. Why not?"

"Because you're almost twice my size, you eat less, and I'm still not full."

"Maybe you should stop playing around and eat?"

"I am! You eat and then I do."

"You're a lunatic."

"You're hungry."

"I'm not, I'm uncomfortable if anything at all." He furrowed his brows as she responded by watching more closely, wide eyed with a smile. "..W-.. Don't do whatever that is.."

Silence.

She was enjoying his expression. If she tried to play around or be annoying with David he'd have- well.. She wasn't actually sure anymore. Couldn't remember. She was thinking about the now: Øyvind. What a silly thought, that she could make him so uncomfortable.

She continued to stare, until he ate another quick few bites. "There, please eat. Stop getting closer-"

"I haven't moved anymore actually. I can do this though and it gives the illusion," she opened her eyes as wide as possible and he scooted back and stood up.

"What the hell don't do that-! God- that's not normal don't-"

"What they won't fall out. If one does I can just pop it back in my head." She said, watching him gag, stopping. "I'm teasing- sorry sorry sorry- are you okay?"

No. No he was not. He was dying inside. This was hell. A bit of an exaggeration but he was cringing immensely.

...

"Will you atleast lay with me? I'm cold." She pleaded, putting on a frown.

"You have three blankets and my coat."

"I know, and I'm cold."

"You're not cold.."

"Am too."

"Not."

"...Well, I'm lonely."

...

He really needed to stop letting her walk all over him..

She hugged his arm, talking. "You know, I finally figured it out."

He had no idea what she meant, but he was sure she'd continue with her epiphany.

"I think I'm happy. I feel like, I like breathing the air. Do you ever feel that way? I haven't, but now I do.. I know it's wrong. I know I shouldn't be happy he's dead. But you didn't mean to kill him, did you? I don't think you did, anyway."

Øyvind felt his chest drop, not wanting a reminder. It was then silent. Why did she stop talking? He bristled, tense as the silence eventually broke.

"..You heard, didn't you?.."

_..Heard what?.._

"..You heard when he hit me. You said what he told me. You heard, didn't you? I thought it sounded familiar, and now it makes sense.."

Shit. He had no idea what to say. Honestly he felt like a creep for listening in like he had. The fact she guessed was pretty uncomfortable.

".. But what I don't get was why you hit him.. Why'd you do something like that? He never hurt you, did he? I think he only hit me just that once. I was surprised, but I also wasn't. Isn't that strange? You treated him like he treated me, kinda.. You just wanted him to feel bad.. You didn't mean for him to die. You're not a bad man. You just wanted him to hurt... Like.. Like I do?"

She paused, ".. Do you care about me..?"

_Do I?.. What if I don't?_ He wondered..

".. Do you? If you don't, why did you go through all of this?"

".. I'm not sure."

"Well, I care about you.. Thank you."

"..Don't thank me.. I didn't do anything.."

"You make me happy."

"That's not a reason to thank someone."

"You don't have to take it, but I'm still going to say it. You're always kind, everytime we've talked. I know you don't like talking, but I enjoy it when you answer. Even if you don't answer, I know you're listening, and that's all that matters to me."

He thought that was absurd, but didn't comment.

...

Øyvind eventually turned out the lights, and attempted to sleep without an arm. If he was lucky, she'd let him have it back tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But,, where did I put my tea.


	23. (Happy New Year!/ update)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey so, after hours of trying to work archive from my computer rather than my phone, I was able to find a tutorial to import images. I haven't drawn all characters just yet, but I may draw more. No, the family image unfortunately isn't foreshadowing anything. I just thought, "Hey, that would be cute." I hope the images work, and if not, I did want to wish everyone a good year for 2021. I will still post as frequently as possible, hopefully making the goal to post weekly if not more than once per week. Thank you for reading, I'm pretty surprised at the decent amount of attention? Was expecting 10 kudos and maybe 200 views maximum? Kinda just sitting here in amazement. Anyway, thanks and enjoy my art I guess, lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨✨✨✨🎉 🎉 🎉 🎉🎊🎊🎊🎊🎇🎇🎇🎇 woot woot


	24. The past (Part ten)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flustered panic ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple updates. This took longer due to finals, ew, and some recent events.  
> My grandfather had covid, he's better now; My girlfriend also got covid and it's why I decided on another past chapter. She enjoys them, and this should have been done. I'm trying my best, yesterday I woke up at 2am to gunshots, like 20 or more, repeatedly bang bang bang bang bang, and I can't get the images or sounds out of my head. I ended up having nightmares and when the police questioned me and my grandmother who lives with us, it didn't help as much as I hoped. Again, sorry about slow or shitty updates, a lot is going on currently.

Out of every uncomfortable situation he'd been in, this one was probably the worst.

Øyvind actually got a bit of sleep, but not enough to catch up on the hours he missed this week..

When he opened his eyes, he was exactly how he'd went to sleep: on his back, at the edge, keeping his distance with his arm out and a gremlin attached to it.

Well, said 'gremlin' was _not_ on or hugging his arm anymore.

...

_Aurélie opened her eyes, waiting until she was sure he fell asleep._

_It took forever._

_She poked him, and he was as still as a rock. She let go of his arm, shuffling over to hug up against him._

_She smiled a bit, because Øyvind was really her only friend. He could deny it, but she'd still think of him and his peculiar nature._

_She couldn't explain it, other than he was human unlike David and others out there. She was starting to understand a bit more, and now?_

_Well, she just sorta figured. If Øyvind was going to hurt her he'd have done it._

_He made her feel safe.._

_With the bonus of smelling good and being quite warm for a body pillow._

...

On one hand, Øyvind didn't want to disturb her, but on the other, he needed to use the bathroom for one, and he also wanted to keep any physical contact to a minimum.

This amount of physical contact was too much, he was dying.

_God- why does life hate me.._

...

An hour or two of having to piss, and removing her arm everytime it hugged lower than his chest.

How fun.

He really needed to check the news, and at this rate that wasn't happening.

Funny thing was, Aurélie wasn't actually sleeping still. She woke up and decided to stay where it was comfortable. She never got to hug David like this, and she didn't want to hug him anyway.

She kept her eyes closed, trying not to smile. She liked being annoying, just a lil bit. She could tell he was awake by how he kept on moving her arm back and trying to 'escape'. She just responded by hugging tighter.

After a moment she couldn't hold back a tiny snicker, and she felt him tense up, bristling. Awe shoot..

"..Seriously?-"

"Seriously what? You're toasty. I don't wanna get up." She said, smiling at him as his expression deadpanned.

He got up, and Aurélie whined. "Just a little longer? I'm snuggle starved!-"

 _Really? 'Snuggle starved'?_ It was like she was doing this to him on purpose.

Aurélie hopped off the bed and tugged his arm before he could close the bathroom door, "Please, pretty pretty pretty _pleeaaase!_ -"

"Christ okay! Okay okay but let me use the bathroom-"

_I am literally going to piss my pants-_

"Promise me??"

"Yes-"

Aurélie let him shut the door, smiling and scurrying back to the bed like a pup. She was never used to getting her way like this, not without having to do something she didn't want to do like before. Maybe she should have bit David's dick off.

While waiting, she messed with the blankets, pushing them and making a nest. She looked over the side of the bed at Øyvind's coat, plucking it from the floor and tucking it so it was accessible for a blanket.

She sat now, waiting. It didn't take very long for her to hear the sink run, turn off, and the door to open. She watched him go to the small table rather than the bed.

"Hey- you promised.."

"..Yeah I know."

"Your butt, right here, now." Aurélie demanded, stubborn with what she wanted.

"Look, I will just.. Give me a second.." He turned on the television and clicked the buttons until he spotted the news channel. Øyvind watched, and watched..

Aurélie knew why he was watching after a minute, staying silent. In a way, she felt bad for him, and also for her own behavior. She wanted to see what his smile was like, because she couldn't stop smiling since they got here.

After a long time, it appeared that somehow David's body was not yet found or reported. It was odd.. But Øyvind sighed in a slight relief. Maybe they could keep moving after staying a few nights.

".. Can you snuggle with me now?.."

Øyvind sighed. He didn't want to 'snuggle' or touch. He.. Liked her just fine, but he did not appreciate the weird stomach drop he felt when she touched him too much? He felt really conflicted and uncomfortable, about himself and the situation.

"Øyvind..?" Aurélie asked, both concerned about him and concerned that she might have upset him.

He didn't like when she wasn't smiling, so he bared with it: the uncomfortable feeling.

Aurélie watched him come back to sit on the edge of the bed, "You don't have to.. Maybe later we can."

"..Not like we can go anywhere, too risky."

"So.. _Snuuuu_ -"

"Yeah.. We can snug- er.. whatever, if you just, keep your hands to yourself.."

"Deal!"

Øyvind should have known that that wasn't happening.. He let himself be tugged into the nest, and then found himself being squeezed in a fullbody embrace. 

"This isn't hands to yourself.."

"Sure it is! My hands are touching my arms. Just my arms, legs, and everything else is touching."

"...Right."

Aurélie squished her face against his chest, purring. She knew he was flustered, and easily uncomfortable with how he acted. She thought it was funny, and cute since he looked kinda scary in retrospect. She found him endearing though. Thinking on it, she was pretty certain that she liked him more than just a friend.

Øyvind was not having it. He was screaming on the inside and this was agony.

_God help me.._

...

Well, after awhile it wasn't so bad..? He didn't look at her, because he knew she'd say or do something if she noticed. He still liked her talking, just not when she used it against him. Truly evil of her.

The TV was on some sitcom for the past three hours. He'd been staring, but not watching. Aurélie seemed to find it interesting though.

What was he going to do?

If they left for London, they could be easier traced if they found the body at the time. They had plenty of currency, and honestly, he still felt like this wouldn't bode well.

"How are you feeling?"

Øyvind blinked, not sure why such a random time to ask?

"..What?"

"Your wounds." Aurélie muttered softly, "Your hair is covering them. How are they?.."

Øyvind didn't care or want to think about them.

"Just water probably didn't get any infections out.." She added, messing with his hair in an attempt to see.

"They're fine. I'm fine."

"They're fine, you're fine my butt."

"Really? 'Butt'?"

"Yes. Butt." She snickered a little, suddenly spying the wounds. "Oh.. They look pretty fine, I guess?.. Wow.."

"..Wow, what?"

"Well, I assumed with how you were bleeding it would be gross and grotesque.. But these look small compared to what I expected.."

"What did you expect?"

Silence.

He shouldn't have asked, because the excessive marks on her neck were enough to know what she meant. Shit, he felt guilty..

She ended up laying back against his chest. He felt like he fucked up and something was wrong about her actions. He was right, because he felt his chest ache when he started to feel his T-shirt get warm and kinda gross from tears.

Aurélie didn't really mean to start crying. She just sorta remembered when she thought David loved her, and when he hit her it hurt emotionally more than physically..

She felt arms hesitantly wrap around her, smelling as Øyvind tried to provide a calming scent. Key word: try. He hadn't ever had to comfort anyone? This sucked..

Aurélie liked the musk regardless, heart aflutter from the action. He obviously cared even if he didn't admit it directly, and Aurélie supposed she should stop teasing as much. He was kind, and almost everything David wasn't.

David was better off dead, she thought subconsciously..

"Thank you.."

"Don't. I'm sorry, that was insensitive."

...

"You're not eating Chinese three meals in a row- pick something else."

"Why not? It's good!-"

"You had leftovers for brunch. No."

"Not my dad."

"No, I'm not, and I don't want to be."

"What- why!?"

Øyvind put the phone down, looked at her, raising both eyebrows. She stuck out her tongue, still looking for cartoons on the TV. He shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. "How about.." He thought for a minute. 

"Can we get McDonald's?"

"McDonald's..?"

"Yeah! I like the happy meals, they make me smile."

"Right.. That's.. You can't order McDonald's to be delivered."

"Oh.. Alright."

Øyvind hesitantly put the phone back on its stand. "Alright, but get your shoes on.."

"What?" Aurélie didn't mean anything by it, and she didn't want to risk anything. "..How about Pizza instead?"

"Is that what you want?"

"Yeah-"

"Will you stay here if I go get it?"

"..I guess so." She thought for sure you could order pizza.

"Don't answer the door, please, and don't do anything stupid-"

"Hmm.. Fine. Don't forget your coat!-" She'd miss it, but she wanted his scent fresh all over it again.

"Right.." He sighed, letting her run over to plop it in his arms. "If I don't come back within an hour, remember I'm walking. Just watch the television."

"Do you like talking to me?"

"What?"

"You talk a lot more now, especially when we're alone. I like it."

"Oh.." She had a point. ".. Yeah, talking is.. I guess it's fine." After that he slipped his coat on and left for the nearest McDonalds. He figured he might aswell after earlier.. He felt horrible.

Hopefully a happy meal would make up for it..

 _She's like a pup.._ He thought, shaking his head and wondered what that made him. Babysitting was not how he imagined his future.

What future would his future look like now?

...

He never had one, but still. He wondered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter than I wanted, but it will have to do for now. I can't promise an update super soon, but I'll try. Doing the things I enjoy are depressing since yesterday morning.


	25. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tord is afraid; Tom is overwhelmed; Edd is Edd as it should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry bout my absence but I'm back- my birthday is the 9th this month so I may get a lil busy but I'll update quicker than the last time. Also didn't spell check so expect errors per usual.

_Tord was okay.._

"No, the doctors probably take care of that here. He can wait to be vaccinat-"

_..And then he wasn't, of course._

Tord bit harder than he'd ever done, his pincers piercing the alpha's skin. He wouldn't let them hurt him! Not this time.

"Oh my- are you okay!?" The omega bristled with worry, confusion picking up.

"Fuck- I'm fine, I'm fine-" the alpha hissed, blood still dripping as they both got up.

Marianne looked to Tord in a panic, "Hvorfor bitt du!?"

Tord could taste the blood on his lips. He couldn't answer in enough time as he'd held himself. He kept trying to tell himself that he wouldn't be in trouble.

"That one?.. Right there?"

"Y-Yeah, that one bit him.. It was strange, he was only petting his head.."

A sigh.

"I guess the apple doesn't fall very far the more I look into records."

Tord heard the cell open, and to his surprise, a different alpha had shown up. He looked to Marianne as the uninjured alpha took his arm and yanked him up swiftly.

What did he do wrong? This wasn't fair! He tried to tug back, and Marianne was chirping for forgiveness for his actions. None of it seemed to help.

If he'd have known this was goodbye, he'd have said it.

He winced, dragged harshly he could still see her worried expression.

He was also worried, terrified that he might die.

He worried that a lot now.

That's all he ever thought about, was if something or someone might kill him while hurting him.

Tord tried to keep up, but it seemed that he wouldn't be able to at this pace. He couldn't tell where they were going, but they reached an area that was colder than the cells.

He saw a strange monster with glowing eyes, growling. It was huge, and another alpha sat inside.

He didn't want to be eaten, now bawling and trembling like he had under the doctor's weight.

"What the hell is with that one?"

"He bit again. Blood was drawn."

"What? No shit?"

"No shit."

"So we take him to warehouse 2B already?"

"It's what we were told to do. You know that alpha like, four or maybe three years ago or something? The one that was publicly humiliated and such?"

"No, which one was that?"

"The one that was one rank away in the ring from being sentenced to death for kidnapping and treason to the ring? He was like, high up and those lucky bastards get to evade shit constantly."

"Oh.. Not really? Was it the same guy who looked like a cliche serial killer or uh.. What do they call them.. Oh shit- yeah, lumberjacks?"

"No? Wait- yeah, yeah that one. So, looking into his files, there must not have been some parts of that shared beyond the ring's higher-ups."

"Yeah? Also is he going to stop crying?"

"Yeah, and I don't know, or care.. Uh, let me see, here I took a picture."

"That's his dad? Woah, thought they killed the pup. You can't be serious- don't get me in trouble haha."

"I know right? Fucked up, we could start conspiring."

Tord didn't get why they were so calm and laughing. Weren't they scared of being eaten alive?

"The van already loaded?"

"Yeah, but there's room obviously."

Tord was scared, terrified and trembling as he was pulled behind the monster. It had doors? They opened, and some older omega's sat tied up.

He yelped when he was picked up and plopped inside. The doors closed, and he tried to open them frantically. It was no use, and it was dark.

"Er han ikke for ung? Why would they bring him.." One of the omegas murmured to another, they had all been around twelve or fourteen. 

Tord was still trying to adjust to the darkness, chirping and crying for the doors to open. He shook violently.

"Hey, calm down, come here." Another omega tried.

Tord didn't know what else to do, so he quickly stumbled over to the two that had spoken, curling up and clinging to one of them.

The van drove off, and Tord was overwhelmed with fear.

Fear was all he knew right now.

He couldn't tell what was going on, other than a strange feeling and.. Maybe they were moving.

"Hva heter du..?" Tord was startled by the question, sniffling as they put their bound wrists over and around him like a hug. His eyes were adjusting still.

"Don't bother being nice to him; he'll be separated and you know it. It's better to let him deal with this himself.."

"I didn't ask you- and wouldn't you have wanted someone to hug you if you were terrified at his age?"

"It doesn't matter what we want."

Tord didn't know the words, per usual. He decided to just reply to the question, "..Tord."

"I'm Justin. Vi har ikke veldig lang tur, det blir ok."

Trip? He thought about Marianne again. He just trembled, hugging against the other friendly omega.

...

Tom has asked his mother about the movies. Well.. Kinda. He more or less just asked to go out with a friend. She'd been preoccupied with his new father, nodding him off. He didn't feel too sad, only because he never had a friend before.

Tom looked at the phone number and address neatly scribbled on a peice of now crumpled paper. He didn't have a phone, he gave Edd his mom's number. Supposedly he'd called a couple times, and Tom explained at recess the situation briefly and said his mom was too busy. Edd wouldn't lie about calling, right?

He decided to just get dressed and walk himself. His mom wouldn't listen.. Probably. He decided to leave his bear after hesitantly going to grab it. He just stared.

"I love you, dad.. I'll be home before dark, I promise."

After that he went out and headed for Edd's house, hoping he wouldn't be late.

Or forgotten..

He only ever saw Edd at recess and occasionally in the bathroom to miss math. The time was limited, but good times no less. This week had turned out okay..

After a couple of blocks, he realized he was almost there. He was glad, knowing he could go there again on foot almost at any time. The fact that they lived close made him smile a bit. 

...

"I thought you said you made a new friend?"

"I did- but his mum doesn't answer the phone." Edd said upon his own mother ruffling his hair as she walked by.

"And it's his birthday?" His other mom asked.

"Yes, that's what he said. He's eight, er, nine now. I don't think he'd lie. He's bullied a lot, well, was, and he's kinda small."

"Why is he bullied again?- Also is he an omega?? Oh-! Are you already interes-"

"Mum ew no- stop- He's an alpha. He's bullied for his appearance. He'll show up or call- and if he doesn't I don't think it's his fault."

His other mom piped in again, "Well, you don't talk about him in detail. We'd just like to know more, and we're proud of you for being the best alpha you can be."

A knock sounded on the front door. Awesome.

Tom waited, hesitation of whether or not he should knock again. When the door opened he was surprised to have been taken by the hand and pulled in. "Happy birthday!"

"Wh-" he didn't have a second to process a gift box shoved into his arms.

"Sorry- I've been really impatient wanting you to open that since we got it. Where's your mom?" Edd apologized for his eagerness. He was a bit too chipper at times.

"Hello, lovely to meet you Thom- oh goodness your adorable!" Edd's mother chirped, she was way more overreactive than his Beta mom.

Tom stood a bit overwhelmed and flustered; he didn't want to be adorable.. But he supposed it was better than a freak.

...

This was going to be a long afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thriving off of Mac n cheese


	26. Changes (Part two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gifts and violence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got uncreative with the title and lazy all together. I have major writers block on this but I promise this book isn't over until I say "yeet and delete" on the chapter title. Seriously. Gonna do it if it comes to that. I will be writing a separate book with little fun prompts? I guess like a q & a type of thing maybe with characters too if i get questions about them again. Probably just gonna be cute scenarios or just random things. Who knows maybe I'll write some por- I mean. Cough. Yeah so.. Sorry about it bein late af. Not gonna do deadlines as much. I may do writing prompt requests, or maybe ill do a book on my oc because I'm trash.

* * *

Tord thought the trip would last forever at this point, but the omega holding him said it had only been ten minutes so far.

Tord didn't really get the concept of time.

After what felt like hours, but had only been twelve minutes, they stopped. Justin hesitantly took his arms off of Tord.

"Dette er farvel, sannsynligvis .. You'll be okay," he reassured, but Tord wasn't so sure.

Why couldn't they stay together?

The doors opened, and they were in another cold building..

This one smelled like sadness and anger. Tord refused to come out in tow with the others who just obeyed.

He trembled, and the alpha looked impatient and unfriendly.

"Why the fuck is this little cunt in 2B? This isn't a daycare."

"Biting, that and orders," The alpha that got out of the front seat said with a shrug.

"He's wasting my time." The alpha reached in, but Tord squished against the corner. He didn't want to be here; he wanted to go back.

The alpha growled, " **OUT, NOW.** "

This startled Tord to the point that when he tried to crawl out, he stumbled and fell out of the back, hiccuping as snot and tears dripped.

"He's just a little one-" The van driver murmured, and the alpha from 2B sneered, "And this isn't 1A, don't tell me how to do my job."

He pulled out a stick of sorts, "Get up and get in the line."

Tord got on his hands and knees, but he felt weak. He crawled towards the line, getting help from Justin. He wiped Tord's tears, trying to shush him and comfort him.

"Du må være sterk her." He murmured, and Tord nodded. He'd try.

They headed further into the building, leaving the monster van behind.

They passed cells with beaten omegas, each one different, one looking near death. Tord stopped in his tracks, he didn't want to end up like them. Where were they going?

"Get your ass back in this line.."

Tord stiffened. He wanted to run away. He didn't know where, but he wanted to flee. He didn't, though only because he was paralyzed.

The alpha didn't hesitate, raising his stick. Tord flinched and whimpered, expecting it to hurt.

He felt nothing as he heard impact.

Justin had taken the blow, head dripping scarlet.

He stumbled down to his knees, holding his head. The alpha just kicked him, "That's your fault, should have let it happen you little bastard."

Tord was taken by the wrist, chirping in distress as he tried to reach for the other omega, "The rest of you wait here unless you want a beating."

This wasn't fair..

...

Tom hesitated, looking at the box in his arms. "Why?" He asked, just finding this a bit too kind. It was almost uncomfortable, or unbelievable.

"Because it's your birthday? Because we're friends..?" Edd laughed a little, "If you want, we can cake in the time to open it after the movies."

"If I open it will you stop your puns?.."

"Maybe, if you wish."

Tom frowned, and Edd continued to smile infectiously.

After some hesitation, Thomas unwrapped the neatly wrapped gift. He pulled out.. Pup clothes? They were way too small. Was this a joke..? It was actually kinda hurtful.

Edd noticed he didn't like it, trying to think what would be the issue, his parents looking concerned.

"It's because I'm small.. Isn't it?"

"What?-"

"If you wanted to joke about me you didn't have to do it like this.."

Edd blinked, realizing the awkward miscommunication. "Tom this isn't a joke- I made those for your bear?.. I thought you'd like them- look at the little pockets. I put a bowtie on that one because I thought it was pretty dapper."

Tom lightened up, only to be flustered. "O-oh. Sorry.. I thought.."

"It's not your fault. Bullies really got in your head.. Huh?" He looked at the other with a sympathetic glint.

"I guess so.. My Mum also makes fun of me.. But not intentionally I think. I miss my dad.."

"Here's an idea-" Edd's beta mother piped up, "Let's go to the movies now and eat cake when we get home?"

"Cake..?" Tom asked.

"You weren't supposed to ruin the surprise!-" Edd barked.

"Well it isn't ruined completely. Not because of me. You worked hard on it even if it is a little burnt."

"W- MA! How do you know it was burnt-"

"Ask your mother, I already scolded her-" She'd look to her mate who immediately went to sip from her coffee.

"Again with cravings?" Edd groaned, and Thomas slightly laughed; he'd never seen such odd parents.. Odd but happy. He wished his mum was happy without her new mate. With just him..

The thought was a bit.. unfair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short like my attention span


End file.
